Cette Plaisanterie qui nous lie
by Melowcotones
Summary: Le Destin, connard, l'aurais-tu oublié ? Potter, tu te dis victime de la prophétie ? Tu n'y fais face que depuis quelques jours, mais ça fait cinq ans que je suis emprisonné dans une cage dorée. Alors arrête de te plaindre et ferme ta grande gueule d'ange avant que je te fasse bouffer ta langue !
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour bonsoir! Nouvelle auteur, première histoire. Petit chapitre, petit discours : ceci est une sorte de test. Je me lance sur un réel coup de tête parce que je m'ennuie pendant ces vacances de Pâques. Une idée passant par là, je l'ai saisie et... cela donne un résultat assez foireux je dois dire. Il manque un tas de choses, c'est trop rapide, pas assez respectueux des caractères des personnages de Rowling, mais c'est un premier jet, j'espère qu'il vous intriguera :) Quitte à le retravailler par la suite. Qui est-ce que je leurre là ? Ahah!

Ah ! J'ai fini par retravailler le chapitre, vu que le nombre de lecteurs diminuait de moitié (oui oui, de 354 pour le premier chapitre à 150 pour le second). Le premier chapitre doit être accrocheur, et celui-ci a l'air trop bâclé, donc je dois faire des efforts sur celui-là.

* * *

23 mai 2004

« Malfoy, ça suffit! Ton destin est lié au mien maintenant, que tu le veuilles ou non. »

« J'y crois pas Potter. C'est toi qui me sors toute cette merde à propos du destin après tout ce qui t'est arrivé ? » Draco n'en revenait pas. Est-ce que c'était bien Potter devant lui, qui lui débitait ces conneries ? Ils se faisaient littéralement pourchasser par la Guilde, ils prévoyaient de se réfugier chez les Ombres - ce qui équivalait à se jeter dans la gueule du loup - ils étaient blessés, fatigués, ils avaient faim, et Potty tapait la discute sur le destin. Il nageait en plein délire.

« Justement. Je veux dire par là qu'on est dans le même bateau, donc autant s'entraider. »

Le voyant toujours sceptique, il soupira, la main droite sur la hanche - parce que son autre bras pendait lamentablement de son épaule, inutilisable - et la tête baissée, une goutte de sang partant d'une blessure au front rejoignant les autres à ses pieds. Il ne semblait pas vraiment s'en préoccuper, alors Draco fit semblant de rien. Il se retint de lever la main à son œil, qui commençait doucement à gonfler. Il n'osait plus bouger ni respirer, pendu qu'il était aux lèvres de l'autre homme. Le brun se mit à chuchoter de façon tellement saccadée que Draco dût tendre l'oreille. Il devait vraiment être à bout.

« Écoute-moi bien Malfoy : je prends la menace très au sérieux, mais toute cette histoire est tellement… absurde. On n'accomplira pas cette prophétie. On ne se battra pas. On trouvera un moyen d'éviter ça, et on repartira chacun de notre côté, continuant notre vie comme nous l'avons fait ces cinq dernières années. Hors de question que je sois à nouveau victime d'une putain de prophétie ! »

À cet instant précis, Draco vit rouge. Il se retint de justesse de lui sauter à la gorge et serra les poings. Il sentait le sang battre à ses tempes, ses côtes lui faisaient mal, et son cœur menaçait de sortir de sa cage thoracique à chaque respiration qu'il prenait pour se calmer. Et cela n'aidait en rien la nausée qui couvait. Sa chute lui aurait-elle laissé une commotion ? Il plissa les yeux, un rictus de haine déformant ses traits.

« Le Destin, connard, l'aurais-tu oublié ? C'est à cause de ce capricieux Destin que ces deux dernières années ont été un pur enfer, sans cesse à me languir de toi ! Tu te dis victime de la prophétie ? Tu n'y fais face que depuis quelques jours, mais ça fait cinq ans que je suis emprisonné dans une cage dorée. Figure toi que ce petit séjour dans cette auberge minable et crasseuse est le meilleur de ma vie, tout ça par ta seule présence. Alors arrête de te plaindre et ferme ta grande gueule d'ange avant que je te fasse bouffer ta langue ! »

* * *

4 juin 1999

Cette plaisanterie, comme aimait l'appeler Potter, avait commencé le jour de l'anniversaire de Draco, cinq ans plus tôt à midi pile.

Draco mangeait tranquillement, entouré de ses acolytes de toujours. La discussion tournait autour de l'examen de potion qui aurait lieu le lendemain, et sur le fait qu'il était injuste qu'ils ne puissent pas s'entraîner avant l'examen, ne pouvant s'appuyer que sur la théorie alors que l'examen portait uniquement sur la partie pratique. Mais Théodore Nott partageait un autre avis.

« Sérieusement Blaise, arrête de gémir. On répète une année par rapport aux autres vrais septièmes, on n'a plus besoin de pratique. »

Pansy ne se priva pas d'ajouter son grain de sel. « Ce n'est pas parce que tu es nul en potion que tu dois reporter la faute sur les autres. D'ailleurs, sans la théorie, tu serais incapable de suivre la plus simple des recettes. »

Cette remarque ne plut évidemment pas au noir. Il se tourna alors vers son meilleur ami de toujours dans le but de recevoir un peu de soutien, mais il s'interrompit, assistant à un drôle de numéro. Draco fronçait les sourcils, sa cuiller figée en l'air à mi-chemin entre sa bouche et le bol devant lui qu'il fixait intensément.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que la vision de Draco avait changé. Un instant auparavant il voyait son bol rempli de porridge, l'instant d'après il ne voyait plus rien. Tout était désespérément noir, pas une seule tache de lumière, pas un seul contour. Un simple fond noir. Il se frotta désespérément les yeux, mais rien n'y fit. Il tourna la tête dans tous les sens, hésitant à demander de l'aide et espérant que ça passe tout seul, mais plus les secondes s'égrenaient, plus il paniquait. Il savait que ses amis étaient assis à ses côtés, il entendait leur conversation, mais il ne parvenait pas à les voir. C'était quoi ce bordel ? Est-ce que ça lui arrivait vraiment ? Tendant sa main vers la gauche, il saisit ce qu'il pensait être l'épaule de son meilleur ami. « Blaise, je ne vois plus rien. Blaise je suis aveugle putain ! »

Blaise ne savait pas quoi faire. Le groupe de doubleurs se tourna dans un bel ensemble vers le blond. « Dray, tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » Pansy s'était penchée au-dessus du panier de petits pains au chocolat, voulant observer de plus près les yeux de Draco. Peut-être avait-il une poussière dans les yeux ? Mais elle ne fit que renverser le pot de lait lorsque Draco sursauta brusquement. Il s'était tourné instinctivement vers la voix de Pansy, et sans le savoir elle avait révélé quelqu'un.

En réalité il voyait. Ou plutôt, il LE voyait. Potter, net, entouré d'un drôle de halo assez aveuglant, avec tout ce noir l'entourant. C'était vraiment étrange, comme s'il n'y avait qu'un personnage en couleurs sur une feuille noire. Il avait d'ailleurs l'air chauve, sa tignasse se fondant dans cette obscurité angoissante. Il ne voyait que la moitié de son corps, le reste caché sans doute par la table. En fait d'ici on aurait dit qu'ils se trouvaient dans une salle sans lumière, sauf celle qui serait braquée exclusivement sur le balafré. Il se doutait bien que Potter lui tendrait un piège un jour, même si celui-ci était vraiment tordu. Il se leva d'un bond, la rage lui tordant le ventre, renversant sa chaise et son bol de porridge au passage.

« Potter ! Espèce d'enfoiré, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ! ». Il s'était levé mais n'osait pas bouger. En dehors de Potter, il ne voyait strictement rien, et risquerait de se ridiculiser. Ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie de tuer qui manquait, mais il préférait éviter de provoquer sa propre mort dans le processus en mettant tout le monde au courant de son état de faiblesse. Toute la Grande Salle s'était faite silencieuse, attendant avec impatience le coup d'éclat. Ces deux-là avaient enterré la hache de guerre depuis la rentrée, l'année s'était déroulée sans heurt et un peu d'action pour faire tomber la tension des examens leur ferait le plus grand bien. Les professeurs avaient regagné un peu d'espoir. Raté. Mais ils n'admettraient jamais que les célèbres bastons Potter-Malfoy mettaient un peu de piment dans leur vie, et qu'ils s'ennuyaient parfois. Ils n'intervinrent donc pas tout de suite, trépignant derrière la table des professeurs.

Le Potter en question avait les yeux écarquillés comme des soucoupes, une moitié de toast enfourné dans la bouche. Il déglutit et fronça les sourcils. « Arrête ton char Malfoy, de quoi tu parles ? Tu ne crois pas que j'ai mieux à faire de mes journées qui, soit dit en passant, ne tournent pas autour de ta personne ? »

Draco se força à ne pas rougir, serrant les poings, mais cracha presque, haussant le ton. « Alors pourquoi je ne vois que toi ? » Draco ne se rendit compte que sa phrase avait un double sens que lorsqu'il entendit les rires s'élever, et vit Potter grimacer, choqué.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer, Draco entendit les murmures augmenter en intensité. Blaise, ce fouineur, demanda « Qui c'est celui-là ? Un Examinateur ? » et Pansy ajouta « Peu importe qui il est, cet homme est beau comme un dieu. Tu crois qu'il est célibataire ? » Draco tourna la tête dans la direction supposée des portes, mais ce fût à nouveau le noir complet. Paniquant, il préféra se retourner vers Potter plutôt que de ne rien voir du tout. Il n'était pas aveugle, sinon il ne verrait pas le petit merdeux, mais c'était une moindre consolation. Était-ce réellement une chance de ne voir que le charmant visage du balafré? N'était-il pas préférable de carrément s'arracher les yeux, dans ce cas? Cela devait être un charme ou une potion, Pomfresh trouverait une solution rapidement.

Le garçon à la célèbre cicatrice fronçait les sourcils, baguette à la main, son regard allant de quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, à Draco. Soudain Draco glapit – on venait de lui saisir le bras. Une lumière diffuse à la forme humanoïde se tenait à ses côtés.

« Monsieur Malfoy, ne paniquez pas. Je vais vous guider jusqu'au bureau de la directrice, vos parents vous y attendent. Nous savons ce qui est entrain de vous arriver. »

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Draco ne reconnaissait pas cette voix douce mais masculine. « Vous saurez tout dans un instant. Je ne peux pas révéler mon identité ici. Mais vous êtes en sécurité avec moi. S'il vous plaît, c'est vraiment très urgent. Faites-moi confiance et suivez-moi. Si vous le désirez, un camarade peut vous accompagner. »

Et puis quoi encore, pour qu'ils se foutent de lui et de sa couardise pour le restant de ses jours ? « Non merci, ça ira ainsi. » Il s'accrocha alors le plus dignement possible à cet inconnu qui refusait de lui répondre. Il supposait être en sécurité, sinon les professeurs auraient déjà agi. Cet inconnu n'aurait pas pu passer les grilles du parc de Poudlard s'il représentait la moindre menace pour les élèves. Son guide était étrangement doué, lui indiquant quand tourner, le tirant légèrement par le coude, comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie.

Du coin de l'œil il vit qu'ils s'approchaient d'une source de lumière plus vive. Potter, baguette levée, poignet souple mais prise ferme, les observait approcher en silence. Instinctivement, Draco se rapprocha de cette source de lumière. Le brun était la seule chose qu'il voyait nettement, c'était mieux que rien. Maintenant il voyait tout son buste et une partie de ses jambes. La prise sur son bras se raffermit, et l'homme parla à nouveau, s'adressant au héros du monde sorcier cette fois.

« Monsieur Potter, la directrice souhaite s'entretenir avec vous. Veuillez nous accompagner à son bureau je vous prie. » Il ajouta plus bas, à l'unique attention de Potter « C'est une question de vie ou de mort. »

Cette phrase glaça le sang de Draco. Il allait mourir ? Il commença à trembler de tout son corps, mais se contint du mieux qu'il put. Il ne voulait pas en entendre plus. Il fallait qu'il sorte de là et se rende à l'infirmerie. Il se tourna vivement vers ce qu'il pensait être les portes et se prit les pieds dans la bandoulière d'un cartable. Il se serait étalé de tout son long si quelqu'un ne l'avait pas retenu par la robe. On lui saisit le poignet, et tout s'éclaira, il était presque tombé sur le genoux d'un serdaigle aux cheveux bruns et au oreilles décollées. Draco n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il avait recouvré la vue. Se retournant avec un cri de triomphe vers sa cible – car Potter allait payer – la première chose qu'il aperçut fut un homme grand très blond, au teint de perle et à l'expression étrangement neutre. Puis il disparut, ne laissant place qu'à ce drôle de halo.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ! Je voyais à l'instant, tout était normal ! Expliquez-moi ce qu'il m'arrive. Potter, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?! »

« Monsieur Potter, voudriez-vous me rendre service et reprendre la main de monsieur Malfoy. »

Draco le vit s'approcher de lui avec réluctance pour lui prendre la manche du bout des doigts. Il semblait avoir compris quelque chose qui dépassait encore Draco, l'observant avec une curiosité non feinte, comme s'il était devenu un animal de laboratoire. On pouvait presque voir les rouages de son cerveau se mettre à tourner. Draco se recula avec aversion, trébuchant presque à nouveau, gardant ses mains derrière le dos. Il se tourna vers l'inconnu supposé l'aider et cracha férocement.

« Arrêtez ce cirque et rendez-moi la vue, je sais que vous le pouvez, vous l'avez fait à l'instant ! »

« Monsieur Malfoy, ce n'est pas moi qui vous ai rendu la vue. C'est monsieur Potter ici présent par un mécanisme dont vous aurez connaissance plus tard. Si vous vouliez bien accepter qu'il vous serve de guide jusqu'au bureau de la directrice, vous y aurez de plus amples explications. »

Draco respirait fort et trop vite, peu à peu la panique l'envahissait, gelant son cerveau. Il se donnait en spectacle, il le savait. Mais le noir… ce noir était horrible. Il n'était pas rassurant et tiède comme celui du sommeil profond ou de la nuit étoilée. C'était le noir absolu et angoissant, vous vous y sentez seul au monde, vous commencez à douter de votre existence même. Alors il déglutit, se tourna et tendit une main tremblante vers Potter… sa lumière. Celui-ci tirait une tête jusque parterre, la mâchoire serrée, les lèvres pincées. Tout sur son visage exprimait la contrariété, sombre et renfrogné. Draco frissonna violemment, et Potter croyant qu'il voulait à nouveau s'échapper lui prit fermement la main, serrant fort à lui en faire mal et sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge. Au moment même où la peau de Potter était entrée en contact avec la sienne, la salle était réapparue. Draco relâcha sa respiration, ne se détendant que légèrement. La main de Potter était chaude dans la sienne, presque trop, mais ses doigts étaient étrangement doux contre son pouls. Il sentit un souffle sur sa nuque, et Potter lui dit à voix basse :

« Malfoy, calme-toi, tu te donnes en spectacle. Je suis aussi heureux que toi de cette situation, alors au plus vite on va chez la directrice, au plus vite on en aura terminé avec cette histoire. Maintenant, avance. »

Draco était sans voix. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Mais aussi étrange soit-il, les paroles de Potter lui permirent de ne plus penser à tout ce qui lui arrivait, fixé qu'il était sur ces yeux verts. Il plissa les siens d'un air menaçant mais ne dit rien. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le contrarier, il était dépendant du _Sauveur_. Ils se dirigèrent alors à toute vitesse vers le bureau de McGonagall, Potter ayant à peine eu le temps d'attraper ses affaires et de lancer un rapide « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous expliquerai », ignorant ouvertement le « Harry, que se passe-t-il ? » de Granger, plantant ses deux meilleurs amis à la table des Gryffondor, abasourdis. Pour une fois que Granger ne comprenait rien, Draco aurait aimé pouvoir se rassasier plus longtemps de cette expression guère familière sur ce visage. Quant à Weasley, il était répugnant avec sa bouche grande ouverte remplie d'une substance inconnue à moitié mâchée.

Jamais Draco n'aurait imaginé dans ses pires cauchemars parcourir les couloirs centenaires de Poudlard main dans la main avec son pire ennemi. Il n'avait encore jamais eu de petite amie avec qui le faire ! Pansy n'était pas vraiment une petite amie, juste… un moyen de s'exercer. Il eut tout de même la satisfaction de constater qu'il avait de plus longues enjambées que le brun, et que ce dernier avait donc du mal à le suivre. « Hey le nain, fais un effort, tu me ralentis. » Mais il n'obtint pas la réponse escomptée. Sa main gauche à moitié broyée lui ferma le clapet pour le restant du trajet.

« Earl Grey. » Du thé ? Quelle originalité. Ils s'installèrent sur les marches en colimaçon, et attendirent que les gargouilles referment le passage pour qu'il se mette à s'élever lentement, les emmenant inexorablement au sommet d'une des tours, fermée par une lourde porte de bois.

Lorsqu'ils reçurent l'invitation à entrer, Draco pu constater que ses parents étaient installés en face d'une tasse fumante. Ils levèrent les yeux vers les nouveaux arrivants d'un air heureux et anxieux. Puis Lucius Malfoy pinça les lèvres, seul signe visible de son mécontentement. Narcissa quant à elle, fixait les mains jointes des deux jeunes hommes. Un léger sourire de circonstance placardé sur le visage, elle tendit la main gauche à Harry. Aussitôt qu'il lâcha Draco, le noir revint. Mais pas totalement.

« Père, Mère, je vous vois ! Je vous vois aussi bien que lui. »

« Eh bien mon fils, aurais-tu oublié tes manières ? Salue tes parents comme il se doit. Monsieur Potter, ravi de vous revoir en des circonstances… moins malheureuses. » Sa voix était devenue rauque à force de crier sous les _Crucio_ de Voldemort. Les séquelles de la guerre ne leur permettraient jamais d'oublier.

Draco avait bien saisi la nuance. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Mais avant tout il récupéra abruptement le poignet de Potter. Il étouffa un soupir de soulagement, et baisa délicatement la joue de sa mère, serra la main de son père qui ne tenait pas cette fameuse canne, et s'assit à leur droite, tirant le brun derrière lui. L'inconnu se tenait de l'autre côté du bureau, et feuilletait les pages d'un livre ouvragé devant la directrice. Cette dernière semblait perplexe et tendue, son chapeau pointu de travers, et cela ne fit qu'accentuer l'inquiétude de Draco. Que pouvait-il bien se passer, qui le lia de près ou de loin à Potter, qui contrariait fortement ses parents – du moins son père, pour sa mère il ne savait pas encore se prononcer – et qui inquiétait tellement McGo qu'elle n'en avait pas encore touché son thé ?

« Malfoy, arrête de tirer ou tu vas finir par me mettre parterre. »

Draco regarda Potter et remarqua qu'effectivement, il tentait de se tenir le plus éloigné possible de sa Némésis tout en gardant sa main dans la sienne, ce qui avait pour effet qu'ils se tenaient tous deux dans une position ridiculement inconfortable. « Au moins tu retrouverais ta place, ne serait-ce pas généreux de ma part. », mais il relâcha légèrement sa prise, se frôlant à peine le bout des doigts, leur bras pendant pitoyablement dans l'espace entre leur chaise. Il entendit un soupir irrité et d'un coup de baguette McGonagall colla leur siège, leurs mains jointes sur l'accoudoir qui les séparait.

« Messieurs, veuillez cesser ces enfantillages, nous faisons face à un… cas inhabituel qui demande toute votre attention. Monsieur hum, Magda est venu d'Islande pour vous expliquer le phénomène. »

« Messieurs Potter et Malfoy, je suis enchanté d'enfin faire votre connaissance. Draco – puis-je vous appeler par votre prénom ? – vous avez fêté vos 18 ans ce midi, c'est bien cela ? Bien. Vous êtes entrain de vivre le Passage. Je vois à son expression que monsieur Potter n'est pas au courant ? »

« Il n'en a pas besoin pour le moment, cela ne le concerne pas. Il est là uniquement pour… m'éclairer. J'aimerais savoir ce qui ne va pas avec mon Passage. Je l'ai déjà vécu à mes 17 ans comme tous les autres, pourquoi en subirais-je un nouveau ? » Il se tourna alors vers ses parents, fixant son père droit dans les yeux, son cœur se pressant douloureusement d'angoisse dans sa poitrine. « Père, que se passe-t-il ? Vous m'aviez dit que comme mes ancêtres, j'aurais des maux de tête et une augmentation de mes pouvoirs, et c'est bien ce qu'il s'est produit il y a un an. Rien ne m'a été dit sur une quelconque cécité. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de sorcier perdant la vue un an après son Passage par Salazar ! »

Le silence se fit après l'explosion de Draco. Narcissa lui jeta un regard glacial. Il se recroquevilla légèrement dans son siège, honteux de son comportement. Mais s'attendait-elle réellement à ce qu'il reste de glace alors qu'on lui faisait part de cette folie lors d'une tea party ? « Draco, sache que nous ne pensions pas que cela t'arriverait si tôt, nous pensions avoir plus de temps devant nous pour t'y préparer. Nous ne savons pas encore pourquoi tu subis l'Eveil, mais nous devons y faire face maintenant que le processus s'est enclenché. »

« De quel processus parlez-vous, Mère ? »

Elle échangea un regard avec Magda, et celui-ci continua. « L'Eveil Draco. Dans notre Communauté, cela se produit autour de nos 13 ans. Mais vous êtes un cas particulier sur lequel nous manquons d'information. Et je crains que monsieur Potter ne joue à présent un rôle prépondérant dans votre vie, car il semblerait que vous l'ayez choisi. »

Tous ces attouchements, cette intimité avec Potter et ces mystères commençaient vraiment à lui porter sur les nerfs et à le mettre franchement mal à l'aise. Un mal de tête faramineux ne tarderait pas à poindre, il se mit à se masser le haut du nez de sa main libre. Il était perturbant de penser qu'il allait peut-être parler à des lumières toute sa vie. Perdait-il l'esprit ?

« Arrêtez de tourner autour du pot. Pourquoi est-ce que je subis un second Passage ? Pourquoi suis-je aveugle, et par Salazar expliquez-moi ce que Potter vient faire là-dedans ! »


	2. Chapter 2

Déjà de retour. Tant que l'inspiration est là, autant en profiter et continuer sur ma lancée! Merci à Lassa-Liam et CroquisBleu pour leurs encouragements, ça fait extrêmement chaud au coeur :D

Dire que j'ai déjà des "Followers", c'est assez dingue... ou alors c'est vous les dingues mouahahah!

Bonne lecture mes amis n.n

* * *

23 mai 2004

Harry se tut. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait plus vu Draco sortir ainsi de ses gonds. Cela devait faire un peu moins de cinq ans en fait, maintenant qu'il y pensait.

« Je suis désolé. Écoute, on en parlera plus tard. Le plus urgent maintenant c'est de nous remettre en route. Est-ce que tu es blessé ? »

« ... »

Qu'il était bête, comme si Monsieur Fierté en personne allait lui avouer ses faiblesses. Harry sentit la colère monter. Ce n'était pas de sa faute tout ça ! Lui non plus ne voulait pas ça. Ils avaient fait une grave erreur à Poudlard, jamais ils n'auraient dû donner leur accord, c'était de la folie. Comme si un plan aussi hasardeux allait fonctionner. Qu'ils avaient été bêtes et naïfs. Ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour revenir en arrière et tout changer, les prévenir de leur échec… mais il ne servait à rien de se lamenter sur leur sort, ça ne les ferait pas sortir de ce trou à rat. Ils ne seraient pas en sécurité bien longtemps ici, les rumeurs courent vite et un brun à la célèbre cicatrice et ce blond immanquable allaient faire long feu s'ils ne se bougeaient pas vite.

« Malfoy, s'il te plait, j'ai pas toute la journée. »

« Toute la nuit. Il n'est que 23 heures. »

« Fais pas chier et couche-toi sur le lit. Tu sais bien que si tu ne le fais pas de toi-même, j'ai une solution drastique qui t'y obligera. » Cela eu le mérite d'attirer l'attention du blond qui eut l'air effrayé et colérique.

« Tu n'oserais pas. » Il avait l'air tellement sûr de lui à l'instant avec ses yeux d'orage et son menton relevé qu'Harry ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Ils se connaissaient si mal, et en même temps si bien. C'était vraiment étrange. Mais là il ne riait plus, ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps et Harry perdait rapidement patience, son épaule le faisait atrocement souffrir au moindre mouvement et, comme tout le monde, il détestait avoir mal, donc il s'énervait de plus en plus.

« En temps normal non, mais nous ne sommes pas dans une situation normale, et nous ne sommes pas ce que l'on peut décrire comme des gens normaux. Alors magne-toi le cul. »

Mais il ne fit pas un geste, têtu comme une mule. De son bras valide il fit quelques mouvements de sa baguette et instantanément Draco se retrouva dans les airs avec un cri de surprise. Il jeta un regard meurtrier à Harry, mais n'osait plus bouger de peur de réveiller la douleur. Délicatement, presque avec tendresse, Harry le déposa sur les draps défaits.

« Évite de bouger s'il te plait, et coopère un peu. Tu sais bien que c'est contre-productif. Où as-tu mal ? » Mais Draco le fixait de son oeil non amoché. Ou plutôt, il fixait sa main qui palpait doucement ses côtes. Il semblait hypnotisé. « Hey Malfoy, contrôle-toi s'il te plait, c'est pas le moment. Tu as des côtes fêlées, mais pas brisées. Une concussion près de la tempe, ça je peux m'en occuper aussi. » Lui précisa-t-il en déplaçant de l'index quelques mèches de cheveux imbibées de sang. Il continua son inspection vers les jambes du blond, n'osant plus même l'effleurer de peur de déclencher une catastrophe. Au plus il examinait le blond, au plus il était contrarié. Il était vraiment amoché. « Ah, ta cheville droite a l'air en mauvais état, il me faudrait un onguent spécial. T'en avais pas dans tes bagages ? »

« Potter, où crois-tu qu'ils soient maintenant, nos bagages, sombre crétin. »

Ce dernier grimaça. Il avait oublié que dans leur fuite, ils avaient perdu leurs valises. Il frissonna malgré lui. Draco avait soufflé cette dernière insulte presque de façon affectueuse. S'ils ne sortaient pas rapidement d'ici, ils étaient vraiment dans la bouse de dragon jusqu'au cou.

« … er. Potter. POTTER ! »

* * *

4 juin 1999

« Potter ! Pourquoi tu n'as toujours pas réagi ? Est-ce que tu sais seulement ce qui se passe ? Hey, je te parle ! » dit-il en secouant la main qu'il tenait dans la sienne.

Draco trouvait étrange que depuis le début, Potter n'ait pas bronché une seule fois. Et cela l'effrayait. Cela voulait dire qu'il savait des choses, bien plus que Draco. Et ça, autant le dire, c'était franchement déplaisant. Vous êtes victime de… eh bien, de quelque chose de grave semble-t-il – juste perdre le sens de la vue quoi, tout va bien – et tout le monde est au courant, sauf vous. Soufflant fortement, il détourna son regard acéré sur Magda. Celui-là savait, et il allait le cuisiner jusqu'à obtenir toutes les réponses.

« D'accord, passons ceci pour l'instant, vous m'expliquerez plus tard. Là tout de suite j'aimerais pouvoir déambuler sans devoir tenir _sa main_. Une solution ? »

C'est là qu'intervint McGonagall. « Provisoire, je le crains. Quelques-uns de ses cheveux suffiront pour l'instant. Harry, mon garçon, est-ce que tu veux bien… ? »

Encore une fois sans broncher et sans lâcher la main de Draco, Harry se plia à ce qu'on lui demandait et s'arracha quelques cheveux en grognant. La directrice de Poudlard les récupéra et les plaça dans un pendentif qu'elle tendit enfin à Draco, lui signifiant qu'il devait le passer autour du cou. Harry le lâcha alors directement, remontant ses lunettes sur le front pour se frotter les yeux, s'affaissant dans le fauteuil, semblant terriblement las. Pendant un instant Draco compatit, le destin se foutait vraiment de la gueule du balafré.

« Bien, ça a l'air de marcher. Tu peux partir maintenant Potter. »

« Un merci te brûlerait la gorge Malfoy ? ».

« Exactement. »

Harry redressa alors la tête et carra les épaules, les narines frémissantes sous la colère. Il était furieux mais surtout, le blond y détecta du chagrin et de la peur. Ok, ça, c'était pire que tout, ça dépassait l'entendement. Potter était idiot, donc il n'avait jamais peur.

« Mon fils, il doit rester, nous n'avons plus guère le choix à présent. J'aimerais que tu te taises et que tu nous écoutes attentivement maintenant. Nous discutons de ton avenir. »

« Peu importe, je veux comprendre. C'est quoi cette histoire de vie ou de mort ? ». Et à ces mots, il fixait intensément Magda. Lorsqu'il le vit inspirer profondément il sentit qu'il allait se lancer dans un long discours sur l'Histoire, et cela ne rata pas. Sauf que cette fois-ci, Draco était bien décidé à être attentif à ce cours.

« Draco, en réalité, tu ne subis pas un second Passage _sorcier_. L'Eveil chez nous se produit autour de notre puberté. Comme tu n'es pas de sang pur, cela aurait dû t'arriver vers tes 23 ans. Cela s'est produit ainsi avec tes parents. »

Alors là, c'était la foire. Lui, pas de sang pur… de qui se moquait-on là ? Qu'est-ce qui était arrivé à ses parents lorsqu'ils ont eu atteint 23 ans ? Le monde s'était arrêté de tourner, voilà tout.

« Dans notre communauté, à nos 13 ans, nous acquérons la capacité de voir nos destinées. Non, pas l'avenir en tant que tel, mais différents futurs. Nous obtenons la capacité de voir uniquement pendant un cours laps de temps les prétendants avec qui nous pourrions passer le restant de nos jours, fonder une famille. Nous avons cette chance, et cette malédiction, de ne voir parmi une foule que ceux qui nous correspondent le mieux. Le meilleur mâle ou femelle pour procréer. Pour chacun d'entre nous, il n'y en a pas qu'un. Tes parents se sont choisis parmi une dizaine d'autres possibilités qui auraient pu tout aussi bien fonctionner. »

Draco éclata d'un rire désespéré. « Attendez, j'ai choisi Potter ? Mon âme sœur ? Vous plaisantez là. »

Un petit rire gêné parcouru les membres de la réunion. « Non mon chéri, pas ton âme sœur. Cela ne reste qu'un mythe, tu auras toujours le choix. Ce que Magda veut dire c'est qu'Harry est le prétendant le mieux placé pour te rendre heureux. Il te correspond en âge et en caractère, et est le plus puissant magiquement, ce qui est idéal pour la protection de la progéniture. » Sa mère marquait un point, mais il se doutait que ses paroles avaient un double sens.

« Magiquement le plus puissant. Je n'en crois pas un mot. Il ne semble même pas avoir subi le Passage. Et de toute façon je ne désire pas d'un sang-mêlé dans ma future vie, encore moins comme compagnon ! Je ne suis même pas gay pour commencer ! »

Un grattement de gorge à sa droite le fit sursauter. Harry le fixait intensément, arborant un rictus diabolique. Il fit un geste de la main, et subitement Draco se sentit submergé dans un courant d'air chaud et réconfortant. Il se sentait comme ivre, il planait, léger et euphorique, en sécurité, et puis toute cette puissance à portée de main, c'était divin, incroyable. Il ne voulait pas que cela cesse, jamais, il se sentait si bien. Oublié la guerre, l'école, la pression familiale, la crainte de se faire attaquer dans les couloirs de Poudlard, de ne pas avoir d'avenir, la haine dans le regard des sorciers. Tout ça était engloutit dans ce flot de magie piquante, suave, chaude, sensuelle. Il venait de trouver sa place. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait bougé de ce fauteuil.

Puis tout s'arrêta. Des soupirs de soulagement interrompirent sa rêverie et il se tourna vers les autres convives, étonnés de les voir essoufflés, les joues rouges, son père se tenant la gorge comme s'il voulait s'empêcher d'étouffer. Il jeta un coup d'œil à celui qui était à l'origine de cette explosion de magie, et se retint de se cacher derrière le fauteuil. Potter était méconnaissable, un regard de tueur et un sourire cruel. Pour la première fois, il prit la parole d'une voix lente et grave. Les poils des bras du blond se hérissèrent, il en avait la chair de poule.

« _Draco_, j'ai vécu le Passage, comme tout le monde. Généralement, l'augmentation des pouvoirs est vraiment minime pour le sorcier commun, cela a plus un effet stabilisant. Cependant, il semblerait que je continue à échapper à la règle.» Il se leva et se mit à parcourir la pièce de long en large, semblant perdu dans ses souvenirs, passant de temps en temps une main nerveuse dans ses boucles noires. Il tourna brusquement le dos à la porte, leur faisant face de toute sa hauteur. Il leva sa baguette, tout le monde se crispa lorsqu'il fit quelques mouvements les forçant au silence et dit « Ce que je vais vous révéler devra rester entre ces murs. Est-ce clair ? ». Il ne leur avait pas réellement laissé le choix. De toute façon maintenant que la famille Malfoy était impliquée intimement avec lui, ils n'avaient plus rien à gagner à révéler quoique ce soit à son sujet.

« Mon Passage a été extrêmement douloureux. Bien plus que tes pauvres maux de tête. J'ai hérité d'un morceau de l'âme de Voldemort et même si je l'ai détruite, j'en garde de nombreuses séquelles, dont une augmentation sensible de mes capacités magiques. Pour résumer, la quantité de pouvoir que je possède excède celle de Dumbledore et Voldemort réunis. J'ai travaillé dur pour maîtriser tout ça parce que je risquais de tuer quelqu'un, ou de sombrer dans la folie. Si je ne contiens pas mon aura magique, vois le résultat. Les gens sont presque écrasés par cette puissance, ils étouffent. Alors oui _Draco_, de tous les gens dans le château, tu as choisi un… monstre de puissance. »

Après ce discours très instructif, il se rassit et croisa bras et jambes dans une posture butée, s'obstinant à regarder par la fenêtre, presque boudeur.

Draco ne savait pas quoi répondre. Eh bien tant pis, cela attendrait qu'il en ait d'abord terminé avec son espèce de maladie. Sérieusement, des gosses qui se reproduisent à la puberté ? Ou ils se marient ? C'était quoi encore ? Heureusement pour lui, Magda repris son discours.

« Tout comme tes parents, ce que vous vivez pour le moment est normal, outre le fait que cela soit vraiment prématuré. Draco, avez-vous _vu_ quelqu'un d'autre dans la salle ? »

« Non. Je ne voyais nettement que Potter. Et vous étiez sous forme d'une lumière pâle. Et mes parents bien sûr. Le reste était plongé dans la pénombre. Ce qui signifie ? »

« Eh bien, une partie… primitive de vous a désigné Potter comme étant son compagnon idéal. Stratégiquement, il est le meilleur parti. Je vous expliquerai plus tard ce que cela implique. Pendant cette période, nous perdons le sens de la vue pour ainsi dire, et nous apercevons plus ou moins bien les différents prétendants. Plus ils sont nets, plus il y a de chance que ça soit le bon compagnon. Mais ce n'est pas le seul symptôme. »

« Attendez. Il va encore m'arriver des trucs ?! Hors de question ! Faites en sorte que ça s'arrête ! »

« Malfoy, ferme-là par pitié ! En gros, tu vas perdre le sens de l'ouïe, de l'odorat, du goût et du toucher. C'est ce qui te permettra de déterminer quel prétendant te correspond le mieux. Le problème, c'est que si tu ne choisis pas rapidement, tu risques de sombrer dans la folie. »

« C'est une plaisanterie. Je ne veux pas mourir. Et je ne veux pas TE choisir ! Je ne suis pas GAY par Salazar ! Et puis comment tu sais tout ça Golden Boy ? »

« En été j'ai eu tout mon temps pour étudier. » Il ignora la remarque désobligeante de Draco et continua. « Ma carrière d'Auror est toute tracée d'ici. Mais je compte bien ne pas être un arriviste, et prouver ce dont je suis capable. Je ne compterai pas sur mon excès de magie, mais sur ma capacité à la contrôler à ma guise. Je ne compterai pas sur ma témérité, mais sur mes connaissances. Je ne compterai pas sur ma cicatrice ou ma célébrité, mais sur mon expérience. Pas comme certain. »

« Viens en au fait tu veux, on en a assez de tes beaux discours sur la droiture et la souffrance, on sait que tu es né martyr. Qu'as-tu étudié au juste ? »

Il regretta d'avoir posé cette question lorsqu'il croisa le regard vide de sa Némésis.

« Les créatures magiques, Malfoy. »


	3. Chapter 3

Wouaw! 3 chapitres en une nuit... je vais mourir xP J'ai rendez-vous avec une amie en ville à midi, et j'ai besoin de 10 heures de sommeil, faites le calcul, il est 3h40 actuellement.

Ouaip, not possible. Soit elle me tue parce que j'annule/j'arrive en retard. Soit je meurs par manque de sommeil. Donc, je vais mourir, CQFD. Maddy, je t'aime pleaaase! T-T

Bonne lecture les amis, et merci à la dernière revieweuse Hinae, pour sa gentille review :D

ça m'a boostée pour écrire ce chapitre, mais j'ai eu du mal, je crois que j'ai perdu quelques neurones en chemin. Dans le prochain, il devrait y avoir l'entretien ou la... négociation avec Ryry!

Que pensez-vous qu'il se passe dans la tête de notre héro à lunettes de 17 ans? Et que se passera-t-il dans la douche de cette auberge lugubre, cinq ans plus tard ?

* * *

23 mai 2004

« Potter ! Tu me fais mal nom d'un scroutt, fais attention ! Mais AÏE ! »

« Arrête de faire ta chochotte, faut que je t'enlève les bouts de verre du bras. Tu commences déjà à cicatriser, donc si je n'ai pas terminé il faudra que je rouvre alors souffre en silence, compris ? »

Ah oui, juste. Draco préféra se taire et observer la dextérité de Potter avec une pince à épiler. Il aimait passer de longues heures à le regarder. De toute façon il dormait peu. Ses longs cils qui cachaient des yeux sombres et malicieux. Il regrettait presque l'innocence perdue du sauveur qui faisait pétiller ses pupilles. Il voulait les revoir briller de bonheur, même s'il ne devait pas en être la source. Alors pour oublier la douleur, que ce soit celle de son bras ou de son cœur, il se lança sur un sujet sans risque, ou presque.

« Comment va Teddy ? »

Harry s'arrêta un instant, haussant les sourcils, se demandant sans doute pourquoi il parlait de son neveu. Puis il haussa les épaules et se reconcentra sur sa tâche. « Il va très bien. Il va bientôt entrer en primaires, il a hâte. Il s'est fait beaucoup d'amis dans le quartier. Il a mis toutes les grands-mères à ses pieds avec sa bouille et ses yeux de chien battu. Mais il fait déjà les quatre-cents coups, ce coquin. Et puis tu sais ce qu'il a fait la dernière fois qu'il est venu chez moi ? »

Draco le laissa parler il ne sut combien de temps, se laissant bercer par la voix grave de Potter, riant parfois de l'audace du petit Teddy. Le brun sentait la sueur et le sang, il était répugnant, couvert de potions et de crasses, ses vêtements étaient dans un piteux état, et pourtant à ses yeux il resterait l'homme le plus désirable de l'univers. Mais il ne pouvait pas, Harry ne lui permettrait jamais. Mais il aurait tant aimé lui dire que c'était –

« Terminé ! Tout est enlevé, pour la cheville il faudra acheter l'onguent au prochain village sorcier. Tu peux aller te doucher, tu pues. »

« Tu peux parler. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'est cette substance verte sur ton pantalon. Vas-y en premier, tu as plus pris que moi. »

« Non ça va, je t'assure je – »

« Par pitié Potter, va te laver, tu empestes tellement que je vais remettre. Utilise un Récurvite au moins. »

Mais le brun était borné. « D'accord, aide-moi à me lever. Pas de magie Potter ! »

« Je ne peux pas Malfoy, tu le sais bien, ça risque de déraper, tu n'es pas en état et je ne veux pas te faire de mal. »

Draco frissonna et baissa les yeux. Il savait que Potter avait raison, bien sûr qu'il avait raison. Blessé, il avait besoin de son compagnon, de sa chaleur, de la sécurité qu'il pouvait lui procurer. Dans son état, il y avait plus de risques que son instinct reprenne le dessus. Et Potter ne parlait pas de déraper comme lui l'entendait. Il n'y avait rien de sexuel là-dedans, malheureusement. Il obtempéra alors, sentant la magie chaude et crépitant d'Harry le soulever, puis sautilla sur son pied valide jusqu'à la douche et se déshabilla lentement. Être à deux dans cette chambre était vraiment risqué, ils le savaient. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il l'attendait, cinq années… et il était près d'atteindre sa limite.

* * *

4 juin 1999

« Des créatures. » Répéta bêtement Draco. À vrai dire, il ne trouvait pas les mots pour exprimer son effroi. Il se faisait passer pour plus idiot qu'il ne l'était, mais nier la vérité sauverait certainement sa santé mentale. Lui, une créature ? Impossible.

« Tu les connais, Malfoy. On en a rencontrées en quatrième année. Enfin, des sang-mêlé, comme tu dis. »

Le sang de Draco se glaça. Lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ils avaient rencontré beaucoup de créatures. Mais Harry reprit « En fait, lors de la Coupe du Monde on en a vu sur le terrain aussi. Tu vois où je veux en venir ? »

« Non, impossible. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis blond que je suis obligatoirement un putain de _Veela_ ! » Voilà, le mot était lâché. Et c'était un pur cauchemar. Il devait forcément être entrain de rêver. Toute cette histoire était complètement absurde.

« Draco, mon chéri, regarde-moi s'il te plait. Nous sommes des sang-purs sorciers, mais pas des sang-purs pour les créatures magiques. C'est assez complexe, mais en quelque sorte nous avons acquis des atouts. Nos traits, la couleur de nos cheveux et de nos yeux, notre grande taille, notre charisme, nos capacités magiques. Tout ceci est dû à nos gènes de Veela. » Voyez-vous ça. Il aurait beaucoup de questions à poser à ses parents.

« Que va-t-il m'arriver ? » Draco était comme mort à l'intérieur. En tout cas c'est ce qu'il ressentait. Mais c'était assez idiot, s'il ressentait c'est qu'il n'était pas mort. Oh et puis zut, rien à foutre, l'envie de disparaître était là et puis c'était tout.

Magda jeta un regard sévère à son voisin. « Monsieur Potter avait raison, quoique je désapprouve la façon dont il vous l'a annoncé. Il est étrange que vous n'ayez qu'un prétendant potentiel. Vous devriez avoir un choix plus conséquent. Dans l'heure qui va suivre, vous perdrez le sens de l'ouïe. Vous n'entendrez la voix que de vos parents et de vos prétendants, ainsi que les Veela déjà accouplés, bien que cela soit plus feint. Vous m'entendrez donc en écho. »

Après un cours instant de réflexion, il l'interrompit : « Vous êtes en couple ? »

« Oui. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de passer à l'Eveil en devenant totalement aveugle. Si cela devait arriver alors qu'il n'y a aucun Prétendants, le risque serait trop grand de nous blesser, voire pire. Nous percevons alors nos semblables en couple, pour ne pas nous sentir seul, ne pas oublier notre existance. »

« Pourquoi je n'arrive à voir que lorsque Potter me… touche ? »

« C'est un signe qu'il est un excellent candidat ». Magda souriait béatement, comme si c'était la plus belle chose qui pouvait arriver à Draco, et non la pire. « Pour le moment en tout cas. Il est de mon devoir de vous présenter à d'autres célibataires, cela doit être un choix délibéré des deux côtés, et non une obligation. »

« Pourquoi ce serait une obligation ? C'est mon droit de refuser un _prétendant_. »

« Draco, vous ne saisissez pas. Le temps presse. Si vous aviez atteint l'Eveil à l'âge prévu, vos parents vous auraient amené dans un lieu sûr, un rassemblement de personnes de votre âge, célibataires. Ici, si vous atteignez le stade où vous avez perdu tous vos sens, et qu'aucun autre prétendant ne se sera présenté à vous, vous sombrerez dans la folie. C'est une pure et simple condamnation à mort. Nous vous maintiendrions en vie, mais à l'intérieur, votre esprit sera perdu. »

Ah. D'accord. Cela plaçait cette plaisanterie à un tout autre niveau, bien plus dangereux qu'il ne le pensait. S'il tentait de récapituler, il était un semi – tiers – quart, qu'en savait-il – Veela, d'ici au lendemain il aurait perdu tous ses sens, son côté bestial avait choisi le Golden Boy comme son âme sœur, quoiqu'en disent les déchirés du bulbe, et il était condamné à choisir le balafré comme compagnon sous peine eh bien, de sombrer dans la folie pour finir par mourir.

Quelle aventure ! Où était la fenêtre ? Ou une corde peut-être, qu'est-ce qui serait plus rapide ? Était-il seulement possible de se jeter un Avada Kedavra à soi-même ? Il était prêt à être le premier à tenter l'expérience. Quel altruisme, il ferait avancer la science en même temps. Draco n'était pas difficile, il allait quand-même mourir, alors autant choisir la façon, le jour et le lieu. Parce que s'il était certain d'une chose, ou plutôt deux, c'est qu'il n'était pas gay, et que même s'il l'était, il ne choisirait pas Potter. Jamais.

« Obligé de le choisir ? Vous êtes sûr ? Je ne suis pas gay vous savez. » Il ignora la toux discrète de ses parents.

« S'il n'y a que lui comme possibilité, alors oui, bien entendu. C'est pourquoi vous devrez enlever ce pendentif, et nous vous emmènerons à cet endroit sûr. Vous serez pris en charge comme il se doit là-bas. Et par pur devoir d'information, les Veela n'accordent pas d'importance particulière au sexe de leur compagnon. »

Ils comptaient l'emmener dans une secte remplie de tapettes. Il avait hâte. Non sans blague. « Je suis vraiment un Veela ? C'est certain ? Bon. Il y aura des femmes là-bas au moins ? » Cela lui attira une tape sur la tête. Sa mère n'approuvait guère son comportement, mais il s'en fichait. C'était du pur délire. Ses parents lui avaient menti pendant toutes ces années ? On lui avait menti, on l'avait trahi, on voulait l'obliger à faire des choses contre sa nature. Enfin, sa nature, il n'en était plus tout à fait certain. Qu'était-il réellement au juste, une bête avec des ailes et un bec qui pousse des cris de Banshee ?

« Quels sont les avantages des Veela, leur pouvoir ? » C'est vrai quoi, s'il devait être une créature, autant que ça lui permette d'être un vrai tombeur de ces dames, ou un sorcier puissant, ou super doué, ou quelque chose qui lui permette de vivre plus longtemps et de changer l'eau en vin et le poisson en or !

« Tu n'as pas le temps pour ça Malfoy. Plus vite tu partiras, plus vite tu choisiras, plus vite je serai débarrassé de toi. »

« De quoi je me mêle, le balafré ! »

« De mes affaires justement. Tu auras tout le temps de découvrir tes nouvelles capacités quand ce sera terminé. »

« Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner petit con ! Je fais encore ce que je veux, je décide de ce que je fais avec ma vie, et tu n'en feras jamais partie ! Alors dégage d'ici ! »

Une toux insistante l'interrompit dans sa tirade. La directrice avait les traits tirés, semblait angoissée. « En réalité Monsieur Malfoy, c'est vous que je vais congédier pour le moment. Nous avons besoin de négo… de parler avec monsieur Potter. »

Draco était estomaqué. On le congédiait, alors que tout cela le concernait ? Et puis il avait bien compris, il voyait bien que tout le monde était inquiet, très inquiet. Ce n'était pas normal que cela soit arrivé si prématurément, ce n'était pas non plus habituel qu'il n'y ait qu'un seul prétendant, et si le seul présent refusait Draco… tout cela ne présageait rien de bon. Tout ça, ça puait, vraiment. Draco avait envie de vomir, il avait l'estomac noué rempli de plomb. Il sentait que ça n'allait pas bien se passer, il le savait au fond de ses tripes. Il était foutu.

Il serra l'amulette au creux de son poing jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui rentre dans la paume. Il avait chaud, puis froid, il transpirait, sa tête tournait. Pourquoi… pourquoi ça lui arrivait à lui ? N'avait-il pas déjà assez payé pendant la guerre ? Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était être moins malheureux. Et on lui annonçait qu'il le serait uniquement auprès de Potter ? Hors de question. Il voulait une femme, et un fils, ou même une fille il s'en fichait, il irait faire un fils ailleurs s'il le fallait. Vivre au Manoir, faire prospérer les affaires familiales, redorer le nom des Malfoy, tracer sa route au Ministère, devenir Premier Ministre pourquoi pas, ou reine d'Angleterre. Tout mais pas ça. Pas ça, pas de Veela. Peut-être qu'il était dans son lit entrain de rêver ?

Mais c'était trop tard. Sa vie était littéralement entre les mains d'Harry Potter. Il l'observa alors attentivement pour la première fois, de la tête aux pieds. Potter n'était pas vraiment beau, mais il avait du charme, du charisme, de la présence. On pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, parce que ses yeux étaient plus expressifs que sa bouche fine et rosée. Ils étaient plus tranchant que ses paroles acérées, plus vifs que ses poings. Il devait bien admettre que les yeux de Potter étaient de purs joyaux.

Le reste était banal, ni grand ni petit, encore un peu trop mince et trop pâle, il s'étofferait avec l'âge. Il commençait à avoir du poil au menton qui lui donnait un peu l'air ridicule, mais le blondinet les lui enviait, lui qui n'avait encore rien. Là il ne souriait pas mais Draco savait qu'il avait une fossette sur la pommette, difficile à voir avec ses binocles rondes et laides, posées sur un nez bosselé qui partait légèrement sur la droite à force d'être cassé - dont une fois ou deux par sa faute.

Il en ressentit une étrange satisfaction. Il avait laissé une marque sur Potter, qu'il verrait chaque fois qu'il se regarderait dans un miroir, et alors il penserait à lui. Il continua son inspection minutieuse, appréciant mettre le petit brun mal à l'aise, gigotant sous son regard scrutateur. Ses mains posées sur les accoudoirs violets étaient larges et calleuses, ses doigts courts et épais mais souples. Ses jambes semblaient longues et fines, nerveuses alors que son pied posé sur un genou se balançait dans tous les sens, traduisant son malaise grandissant.

À cela s'ajoutait le fait qu'il possédait pratiquement la puissance du soleil et que la guerre l'avait véritablement forgé comme une machine à tuer, une véritable bombe nucléaire à retardement. Ah, il oubliait le plus important : il avait sauvé un sacré paquet de monde, était revenu d'entre les morts et parlait le Fourchelangue. Ne parlons même pas de sa balafre hideuse et de ce qui lui servait de cheveux. Rien que ça le rendait unique en son genre.

Dire que c'était _ça_ qui lui avait sauvé les miches à maintes reprises. Quelle horreur. Mais à bien y réfléchir, il aurait pu tomber sur pire. Il se leva alors en silence, troublé, et quitta le bureau sans dire un mot. Qu'impliquerait le fait qu'il accepte de coopérer s'il était réellement le seul Prétendant ? Dans sa peur de mourir, Draco commençait sérieusement à envisager cette solution, quitte à… négocier.


	4. Chapter 4

Encore un chapitre, tant que j'ai le temps :D

Merci à ceux qui m'ont ajoutée en "Favorite" ou qui sont devenus des "Followers". Le mystère s'éclaircit un peu, mais les ennuis ne font que commencer mouahahah!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

23 mai 2004

Harry regarda Draco à travers la porte entre-ouverte de la salle de bain. Il n'était vraiment pas beau à voir, loin de sa prestance habituelle, son corps couvert d'hématomes qui jaunissaient déjà. Des vêtements déchirés et sales autour de son pied valide, ses cheveux emmêlés et pleins de boue séchée. Le sang coagulé formait des traces brunes un peu partout sur le haut de son corps, sa lèvre était fendue et il avait un œil au beurre noir. Les coupures superficielles sur son bras étaient déjà pratiquement cicatrisées, mais les plus profondes mettraient peut-être 24 heures supplémentaires en fonction de leur gravité. Ses côtes le feraient souffrir pendant encore quelques jours, et lorsque sa cheville se remettrait en place, il allait passer un sale quart d'heure, il le savait.

Il entendit Draco pousser un profond soupir puis l'observa se déshabiller. Il serra les poings, un goût de bile dans la bouche. Draco, ce monsieur-je-pète-plus-haut-que-mon-cul, cet aristocrate intolérant qui ne bougerait pas le bout de sa baguette pour se réchauffer du thé s'était battu pour lui. Il avait pris des risques inconsidérés pour le protéger, alors que des deux, c'était lui le mieux formé à ça. Il était Auror après-tout. Cette situation était insupportable.

Il savait ce que le Veela ressentait pour lui. Bien sûr qu'il le savait, le nier n'y changerait rien. Même s'il ne le désirait pas, cette prophétie les y forcerait. Harry se fit alors la promesse que, s'ils s'en sortaient vivants, il partirait courir le monde et buter tous ces magnas de la prophétie. Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre, ou Harry ferait un malheur. Un bruit de chute dans la salle de bain attira son attention, et avant que Draco n'ait fini de pousser son premier gémissement de douleur, il était à ses côtés.

« Malfoy, ça va ? Mais que – Merde ! Écoute, calme-toi. Je ne peux pas m'approcher de toi tant que tu es dans… cet état. S'il te plait, fais un effort, je veux t'aider. » Harry, pour la cinquantième fois de sa vie, eut peur. Vraiment peur de ce qui pouvait leur arriver, du mal qu'ils pouvaient se faire. Draco était en plein mode Veela, ses iris brillaient d'une lueur argentée, ses ongles s'étaient allongés, et ses dents s'étaient transformées en autant de crocs. Mais il était recroquevillé au fond du bac, regardant Harry avec désespoir, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

« Je n'en peux plus Potter. Je t'en supplie, je n'en peux plus. Si tu ne veux pas de moi, dis-le une bonne fois pour toute, mais me laisse pas dépérir comme une merde, je vaux mieux que ça ! Par pitié Harry… laisse-moi partir. » Et il se remit à gémir de plus belle, tirant sur sa tignasse, se balançant légèrement d'avant en arrière, alors que l'eau chaude qui tombait du pommeau le lavait lentement, la crasse se frayant un chemin entre ses pieds jusqu'au siphon, teintant l'eau de noir et de rouge.

L'Auror était désemparé. Son cœur battait la chamade. C'était l'occasion rêvée de se débarrasser de tout ça, d'enfin fonder une vraie famille, de ne plus s'inquiéter de se faire Marquer par le Veela, de ne plus vivre dans la peur que la prophétie lui dicte à nouveau sa vie. Mais le problème était là : depuis ses 17 ans, sa vie tournait autour du dernier Malfoy. Il ne pouvait pas le _Refuser_, même si c'était le Veela lui-même qui le suppliait. Parce qu'il savait ce qui allait alors se passer. Draco serait toujours là, mais ce ne serait plus qu'une coquille vide, et Harry ne voulait plus jamais revivre cet événement comme cinq ans auparavant. Là aussi il n'avait pas pu _Refuser_, alors ça n'allait pas être aujourd'hui qu'il en aurait la force.

Mais là tout de suite, le Veela en Malfoy était en souffrance, il fallait qu'il agisse, mais que faire ? S'il le touchait, ils courraient à la catastrophe. Harry ne voulait pas coucher avec Malfoy, c'était hors de question. Mais peut-être n'étaient-ils pas obligés d'aller jusque-là ?

« Malfoy… »Il grimaça quand il vit le jeune homme se recroqueviller un peu plus, se cachant le visage de ses bras. Il avait oublié qu'il ne pouvait pas l'appeler par son nom de famille quand il était sous cette forme. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient être susceptible, ces gens-là ! « Je ne peux pas te _Refuser_ Draco, je regrette. »

Le blond releva vivement la tête, furieux. « Alors _Accepte_-moi, mais prends ta décision maintenant. Je ne peux pas continuer à me rabaisser ainsi, à te courir après toute ma vie. Je veux vivre entièrement, pas mener cet ersatz de vie humaine ! »

« Et si je te laissais me soigner ? » Harry eut du mal à réprimer un sourire de satisfaction en voyant le visage du blond s'éclairer. Il pensait bien que cela allait fonctionner.

« Tu me laisserais m'occuper de toi ? Tu le promets ? »

Harry se rendit compte qu'il fallait calmer ses ardeurs en voyant les pupilles dilatées de la créature blessée devant lui. « Tu ne peux pas m'embrasser, me caresser, ou quoique ce soit de sexuel Draco, c'est bien compris ? Ou je te flanque la raclée de ta vie, je suis sérieux. »

Les narines de Draco frémirent, et ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement de contrariété. Puis après un moment de réflexion où il se rendit compte qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus, il hocha la tête.

« D'accord. Mais avant que tu demandes : non, je ne peux pas reprendre forme humaine pour le moment. Je me contrôle à peine, il faudra le supporter. Mais ma magie ne suffira pas parce que je t'ai Marqué il y a trop longtemps et ce qu'il en reste est insuffisant pour stimuler la magie Veela. Si nous avions été Liés j'aurais pu te soigner à distance. Quel gâchis. »

« Mais d'abord, termine de te laver, tu manques clairement de sex-appeal. » Il sortit en vitesse avant de se ramasser le savon en pleine tête. En refermant la porte, il ne put retenir un éclat de rire.

* * *

4 juin 1999

Un claquement de doigt plus tard et un elfe de maison apparut dans le vaste bureau. Depuis le décès de Dumbledore, McGonagall avait procédé à un grand nettoyage de printemps, et de nombreuses breloques avaient disparu. Il semblait plus clair et… plus féminin, plus écossais. Mais la décoration importait peu à Harry en ce moment. L'elfe lui rappelait Dobby, et le chagrin qui s'empara de lui le surprit.

« Winky, peux-tu veiller à ce que le jeune Malfoy soit pris en charge à l'infirmerie je te prie. » L'elfe disparut dans un POP ! après avoir fait une courte révérence.

Lorsque l'elfe eut quitté la pièce, la tension n'y fit qu'augmenter d'un cran, et le silence se fit pesant. La directrice regardait le héros du monde sorcier avec une tristesse visible dans les yeux, les mains serrées autour de sa petite tasse de porcelaine dont le thé refroidissait lentement. Le destin s'acharnait vraiment sur ce petit qu'elle avait presque vu naître et qu'elle avait certainement vu grandir pour devenir ce jeune homme puissant… et dangereux. Elle redoutait le moment où elle devrait lui annoncer la terrible nouvelle. Pour l'instant sa gorge était trop nouée. Le magnifique Veela à ses côtés se racla alors doucement la gorge.

« Monsieur Potter, je suppose que vous en savez plus sur nous que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Pourriez-vous partager vos connaissances, pour que j'évite les redites. »

Harry Potter tourna alors lentement la tête, ses yeux lâchant difficilement la fenêtre et le terrain de Quiditch qui l'appelait dehors. Son regard était perçant, et Magda réprima difficilement son mouvement de recul. Le Veela, représentant le Conseil supposa-t-il, était habillé d'habits sorciers aux couleurs profondes. À part ses cheveux tellement blonds qu'ils en étaient presque blancs, dont les Veela tiraient leur force et dont ils étaient si fiers - c'était un trait que le jeune Malfoy partageait déjà avec sa race au vu du temps qu'il mettait pour les entretenir - , rien ne le différenciait d'un humain. Il était vrai qu'il était très grand et qu'un peu de soleil lui ferait le plus grand bien, mais Harry savait qu'il garderait à jamais ce teint de porcelaine. Le jeune homme soupira profondément, jeta un dernier coup d'œil dehors, et frotta ses mains moites sur son jeans. Lorsqu'il s'exprima enfin, ce fut d'une voix calme et assurée, monotone.

« Cet été, j'ai lu beaucoup de livres sur les créatures magiques, parce qu'au cours de mon séjour à Poudlard et pendant la guerre, j'ai fait de nombreuses… rencontres, vais-je dire. Elles me fascinent. Bien que vous ayez l'air innocent, vos aptitudes, utilisées à mauvais escient, peuvent se révéler dangereuses. Prenons par exemple le _Charme_ : à mes yeux, il est équivalent à l'Imperium. Pour résumer, je sais à peu près tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur votre genre. »

Harry fit une pause, puis se pencha en avant, posant ses coudes sur le bureau et soutenant son menton de ses mains jointes. « Il semblerait qu'avec ma chance, je sois un _Prétendant_. Cependant, je ne suis pas dans l'obligation d'_Accepter_. Faites votre travail, et trouvez-lui quelqu'un d'autre. Depuis les manipulations tordues de Dumbledore pour « le plus grand bien », je me suis juré de ne plus jamais tomber dans le piège. »

Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy se tendirent à ces mots. « Alors vous condamnez mon fils à une mort certaine, monsieur Potter. » Narcissa avait l'air composé, mais ses mains étaient crispées sur ses genoux et elle se tenait raide dans son siège, pâle comme une morte.

Magda prit alors sur lui de continuer la conversation, craignant un dérapage. « Monsieur Potter, nous faisons face à un problème plus grave encore. Bien sûr, je ferai de mon mieux mais nous sommes presque certains que Draco ne trouvera pas d'autres _Prétendants_. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Malfoy est en grande partie sorcier, son choix s'étend aux deux espèces. Pour quelle raison je serais son unique choix ? »

« Parce qu'il existe une prophétie, Harry, qui vous inclût tous les deux. Je suis désolée. » La directrice de Poudlard semblait effondrée et très lasse. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Harry Potter, avec la guerre, était devenu une pièce extrêmement importante dans l'échiquier du Destin. Ses actions auraient une influence énorme sur la société sorcière. Non, sur le monde magique dans son entièreté. Il avait présentement les poings serrés sur le bureau, et ses yeux brûlaient de colère, mais il se contenait encore. McGonagall savait que cela ne durerait pas.

« Madame la directrice, veuillez développer, je vous prie. »

Elle prit un air grave, fixant sa tasse d'un air concentré. Elle en but une gorgée et, après s'être rendue compte de sa température, le réchauffa d'un mouvement de baguette. Elle le sirota tranquillement, prenant son temps pour formuler du mieux qu'elle pouvait cette mauvaise nouvelle. Après une longue minute, elle se réinstalla au fond de son siège, gardant cette fois la tasse de thé dans une main, la sous-coupe dans l'autre. Parfois son rôle lui pesait. Il arrivait souvent que la météo ne corresponde absolument pas à l'humeur du moment. C'était l'un de ces jours. Le soleil brillait de tous ses feux, il faisait une chaleur accablante, les oiseaux chantaient, ne se rendant pas compte de la menace qui planait sur leur environnement.

« Je n'en connais que les grandes lignes Harry. Pour connaître la totalité de son contenu, il faudra vous rendre au Conseil. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il n'y a qu'un élu pour le Veela qui verra le jour en ce 4 juin 1999. Cet élu est promis à accomplir de grandes choses, qui auront des conséquences sans précédents sur les trois mondes. Nous ne pensions pas qu'il s'agissait de toi. Je suis navrée mon enfant. »

« Les trois mondes pourraient concerner le monde des Créatures magiques, les Sorciers, et les Moldus, mais nous n'en sommes pas certains. »

Malfoy père prit alors la parole, et prononça tout haut la crainte cachée de l'assemblée. « Nous pourrions l'interpréter comme les Trois Mondes, appelés ainsi dans les Temps Anciens. Ceux du ciel, de la terre, et le monde sous-terrain. Autrement dit, les créatures de l'Ombre, malfaisantes. Cela pourrait impliquer une nouvelle guerre. » Il fit une pause, fixant tout le monde dans les yeux pour être sûr d'avoir toute leur attention, puis s'arrêta sur Harry. « La puissance grotesque que vous venez de nous révéler délibérément le confirme. Il ne peut s'agir que de vous. Et je dois ajouter que maintenir ce pouvoir secret vous servirait plus que de le révéler au grand jour. Ne faites pas l'idiot Potter. Le Ministère a peur des sorciers puissants. Ils ne tiennent pas compte de la personne qui détient ce pouvoir. Ils voudront l'écraser, pour ne prendre aucun risque concernant l'apparition d'un nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Harry ne bougeait pas. Il fixait durement le sol, tremblant de rage. Les tasses et les tableaux commencèrent à trembler, la porte à claquer. Un vent sortit de nulle part et souffla les feuilles du bureau, souleva les chaises et les cheveux. Le jeune homme frêle respirait de plus en plus fort, se contenant de plus en plus mal.

Au rez-de-chaussée, à l'infirmerie, Draco allait mal. Très mal. Madame Pomfresh venait de lui donner un calmant. Elle lui parlait des élèves et de leurs blessures.

Mais il s'en fichait comme d'une guigne. Il savait que dans les prochaines heures, il allait perdre un sens. Il s'ennuyait à mourir, et déjà l'effet de l'amulette diminuait. Les contours devenaient flous, s'assombrissaient.

Soudain il entendit le POP ! caractéristique de l'apparition d'un elfe. Il regarda autour de lui, s'attendant à en trouver un au pied de son lit d'hôpital pour lui apporter quelque nouvelle, mais rien. Il fit signe à l'infirmière, qui vint se poster devant lui.

« Un elfe de maison est venu ici, je l'ai entendu. Vous aurait-il donné des nouvelles me concernant ? »

Il ne s'en rendit pas compte tout de suite, mais quand il finit par lever les yeux, il vit qu'elle bougeait les lèvres sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Ou plutôt, sans qu'il ne les entende. Alors il se mit à crier, et crier, et crier à plein poumons tandis que le noir l'engloutissait à nouveau.


	5. Chapter 5

J'ai décidé de retravailler les chapitres postés, et la vie m'a pris un peu plus de temps que prévu, avec ces anniversaires surprises à organiser, c'est galère xD

J'espère que vous noterez les quelques améliorations apportées, j'essaye de faire de fameux efforts d'écriture T_T Je tente de me maintenir autour des 2300 mots, pour l'instant je ne parviens pas encore à écrire de plus longs chapitres. Quoique celui-ci s'élève à 2700. Pourtant j'ai pédalé dans la semoule, l'inspiration n'était pas là ahahah!

Que pensez-vous qu'il arrive à Draco en 1999 ? Que va-t-il se passer entre Harry et Dray en 2004 ? Draco va-t-il manger tout cru son homme ? Harry va-t-il lu démonter la face, comme promis ?

Réponses au prochain chapitre éhéh !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

23 mai 2004

« Allonge-toi s'il te plait. » Draco était fébrile. Enfin il pouvait s'approcher de lui, s'en occuper, le toucher, sentir son odeur. Son Harry obéit docilement, s'étendant de tout son long sur les draps à la propreté douteuse. Il s'apprêta à poser une main sur l'épaule endommagée mais le brun lui retint le poignet, le fixant droit dans les yeux, réitérant silencieusement son avertissement. Il déglutit et hocha la tête. Le message était bien passé.

« Je pense que j'ai l'épaule déboîtée, mais je ne pense pas avoir d'autre blessures graves. »

« Je sais exactement où tu as mal. Maintenant ferme-là où je ne réponds plus de rien. »

Harry détourna le regard lorsque le blond prit place à ses côtés, préférant fixer le plafond et compter le nombre de tâches s'y trouvant, tentant de deviner d'où elles provenaient et ce qui les avait causées. Il n'aimait pas quand le Veela démontrait qu'ils étaient en quelque sorte liés d'une quelconque façon, même si la morsure qu'il avait à l'avant-bras gauche le lui rappelait sans cesse.

Le blond quant à lui nageait en plein bonheur. Il pressa d'une main le torse de l'alité pour le maintenir en place et agrippa doucement l'épaule blessée. Il ne prit même pas la peine de prévenir Harry. Il en avait vu d'autres, il savait bien ce qui l'attendait. D'un coup ferme il tira et étouffa le cri de douleur du brun de sa main. Le Sauveur balançait ses jambes dans tous les sens, ses yeux larmoyant roulant dans ses orbites, il griffait sauvagement le bras de Draco, respirant par à-coup. Puis il se calma, pressant fortement ses paupières d'où une larme s'échappa. Draco retira alors sa main, secouant son bras griffé.

« Merde, je m'y habituerai jamais. Désolé Dray. » Il se tut encore un instant puis chuchota. « Tu peux le faire. »

« Pardon ? » Draco n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Harry lui donnait vraiment l'autorisation ?

Il reprit d'une voix rauque. « Tes batteries sont à plat, je le vois bien. Tu peux le faire je te dis. On ne peut pas se permettre de prendre ce risque. Si… si je t'y autorise, on sera sorti d'ici dans moins d'une demi-heure. »

Harry ouvrit enfin les yeux, et grimaça. Puis il croisa les doigts sur son ventre plat, se força à calmer sa respiration, et referma les yeux. On aurait dit qu'il faisait une sieste.

« Vas-y, avant que je ne change d'avis. »

Le cœur de la créature battait comme un fou, et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il se pencha vivement au-dessus du visage d'Harry, et s'arrêta un moment pour observer ses imperfections de plus près. Une odeur âcre et métallique lui envahit les narines, mais il pouvait sentir l'odeur musquée, épicée du brun, et il commença à avoir sacrément chaud. Ainsi au-dessus de lui, il pouvait voir les multiples petites cicatrices qui parcouraient son visage en sueur, presque invisible à l'œil d'un humain.

Mais Draco n'était pas humain, plus vraiment. Il compta pour la centième fois ses grains de beauté, et il en avait assez bien. Ses longs cils noirs touchaient presque ses joues rouges, quelques perles salées encore accrochées. Son homme était très viril, mais il avait de vrais yeux de biche. Sa bouche était fine et très pâle, contrastant avec sa barbe de trois jours. Il avait tellement envie de la gratter de ses ongles, de l'embrasser sur tout le visage qu'il en avait mal.

Il devait faire extrêmement attention. Harry ne lui pardonnerait jamais le moindre dérapage. Il n'avait encore jamais eu à faire preuve d'autant de self-control. Son plat favori qui lui avait été interdit pendant cinq ans lui était servi sur un plateau alors qu'il était présentement affamé, mais il ne pouvait au mieux qu'en renifler l'odeur et en tester la température du bout des lèvres. C'était à en perdre la raison.

Il se pencha un peu plus, hésitant, effrayé à l'idée que le sorcier ne change d'avis. Et c'est ce qui le poussa finalement à poser ses lèvres sur celles du brun, délicatement, l'effleurant à peine comme s'il embrassait des pétales de rose. Sa respiration se bloqua, et il ne bougea plus, les mains crispées sur les biceps de son partenaire.

Il fut soudain envahit par une brise tiède de magie, mais en plus de celle d'Harry, la sienne se mêla à la danse. Il en voulait plus, tellement plus. Cela ne suffirait pas, malheureusement. Il se recula alors, désespéré.

« Harry, je suis désolé, ce n'est pas assez. » Sa voix était pitoyable, gémissante. Il voulait faire tellement plus pour lui, mais Harry ne le lui permettait pas une marge de manœuvre suffisante. Et il le comprenait que trop bien. Tout son être lui faisait mal, criait de frustration, le poussait à presser plus fermement ses lèvres et son corps contre l'autre. Mais il tint bon.

Le brun ouvrir les yeux, fronçant les sourcils. Il détourna le regard mais Draco eut le temps d'y voir de la peur. Il s'apprêta à se relever, quand il sentit qu'on le tirait par la nuque, et son torse se retrouva plaqué sur son ancienne Némésis, dans une position plutôt inconfortable.

« Dépêche-toi, empêche-moi de réfléchir sinon il sera trop tard ! »

Il n'y pensa pas à deux fois. Il sauta sur le lit, s'installa plus confortablement, coinçant le corps musclé du brun sous le sien, maintenant les mains de son compagnon d'aventure de part et d'autre de sa tête et écrasa sa bouche sur les lèvres pincées.

C'était un pur délice. Il l'embrassa férocement, de toutes ses forces, de tout son cœur. Comme prévu, Harry se débattit, s'arc-boutant pour le déséquilibrer, lui mordant la lèvre inférieure. La douleur ne l'arrêta pas, il en profita alors pour se frayer un passage et laboura sa bouche de la langue. Draco perdait lentement mais surement la tête. La brise était devenue tempête brûlante, leur magie se mêlant, se retrouvant, se faisant l'amour comme leur corps ne le pouvait pas.

* * *

4 juin 1999

Sauvé par le gong ! La cheminée de Minerva s'était enflammée, et le visage paniqué de Pomfresh apparut. En arrière-fond on pouvait entendre des hurlements et des bruits de verre brisé.

« Minerva, j'ai besoin d'aide, le jeune Malfoy a perdu le contrôle de sa magie. Je lui ai donné un calmant mais rien n'y fait, il est entrain de tout casser. »

« Oh Merlin ! Nous arrivons tout de suite. »

Tout le monde s'était mis debout et la directrice et les Malfoy s'étaient dirigés comme un seul homme vers la sortie. Harry cependant restait figé de stupeur. Son éclat de colère s'estompait doucement, seul le bazar résultant restait le témoin de sa perte de contrôle. Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son épaule, le pressant de se retourner.

« Monsieur Potter, nous avons besoin de votre aide. Écoutez, même les trolls des cavernes sont au courant de votre inimitié avec le jeune lord, mais nous n'avons aucun contrôle sur ce qui est entrain de lui arriver, et il a besoin de vous. »

Harry ne disait rien, le regard perdu dans le vague, s'attardant sur la cheminée. Il soupira puis se dirigea à son tour vers les escaliers, sa cape voletant dans son dos.

Les épaules du Veela s'affaissèrent. Il avait déjà eu affaire à des couples difficiles, mais jamais à ce point-là. Un long chemin les attendait, mais il sentait que cela ne se résoudrait pas aussi simplement. Il faudrait utiliser la ruse, la persuasion, voire la force pour les unir. Trop de choses étaient en jeu. Il massa doucement son épaule, libérant une chaleur qui se diffusa le long de son bras. Souriant avec tendresse, ayant retrouvé un peu de courage, il se mit en route pour l'infirmerie.

Draco crevait de peur. Il ne voulait pas de ça, que Merlin ait pitié de lui et l'épargne ! Il faisait noir, et maintenant ce silence angoissant qui menaçait de l'écraser. Il voulait partir, laisser tout ça derrière lui, oublier, se noyer dans l'alcool, écouter de la musique à plein volume, n'importe quoi mais vivre normalement.

Parce qu'il était normal. Il savait qui il était, personne ne lui ferait croire le contraire. Il était Draco Lucius Malfoy. Il était le jeune héritier de la famille, destiné à un bel avenir. Jeune étudiant Serpantard en huitième année à la prestigieuse école de magie de Poudlard. Il était grand, presque autant que Weasley, il prenait un soin particulier de ses cheveux d'un blond solaire, il était beau, un vrai séducteur. Il maniait les mots comme une épée, et ses réparties faisaient toujours mouche. Son pire ennemi était Harry Potter qu'il adorait détester, son meilleur ami était Blaise Zabini. Il avait une bande d'amis roublards à qui il avait dit qu'il avait perdu sa virginité avec Daphné Greengrass deux ans auparavant, il adorait le Quiditch et admirait secrètement les techniques de vol du balafré. Il excellait en Potions, en Runes et en Arithmancie, avait des bonnes notes en Botanique, en Sortilèges et en Métamorphose, se débrouillait pour le reste, et détestait les cours d'Étude des Moldus et de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Quelle ironie. Mais c'était lui.

Mais maintenant, qui était-il ? Ou plutôt, qu'est-ce qu'il allait devenir ? En quel monstre allait-il se transformer ? Il ne voulait pas de Potter, mais il ne voulait certainement pas mourir. Son corps brûlait mais il se sentait glacé de l'intérieur, il tremblait de tous ses membres. À force de crier sa gorge lui faisait mal. Il vit ses parents s'approcher mais il ne voulait pas. Qu'ils aillent en Enfer, ils lui avaient menti ! Il hurla sa haine à pleins poumons et leur balança le premier objet qui lui tomba sous la main, il n'aurait su dire quoi. Son père éleva facilement un bouclier d'un Protego qu'il entendit à peine. Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant pour calmer sa magie qui semblait douée d'une volonté propre, et qui voulait tout faire disparaître. Il voulait qu'ils s'en aillent, mais il avait tellement peur d'être seul. Il avait tellement peur…

Puis quelqu'un le saisit par derrière, un corps tiède pressé contre son dos, et l'encercla de deux bras minces, coinçant ses bras le long de son corps, envahissant son espace vital, un souffle saccadé sur son oreille. Il put alors embrasser d'un coup d'œil l'infirmerie. Un vent violent emportait tout sur son passage, des éclairs blancs crépitaient de ci de là, et mettaient le feu à tout objet qu'ils touchaient, faisaient exploser les récipients fragiles. Il semblait avoir créé un champ de force autour de lui qui empêchait quiconque de l'approcher, tenant à distance ses parents et ses professeurs qui semblaient secoués par le spectacle inhabituel.

La pièce était dévastée, plus aucune fiole n'était entière, tous les livres étaient parterre et se noyaient dans diverses potions, des feuilles volaient dans tous les sens et les lits s'étaient fracassés contre les murs. Les fenêtres contre lesquelles il se tenait avaient explosé en milliers de fragments emportés par ce vent artificiel, coupant peau et vêtements. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec sa magie. C'était beaucoup trop, à son âge il n'aurait plus dû perdre le contrôle de cette façon. C'était les enfants qui faisaient ça. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait bon sang ?

Puis quelqu'un lui hurla dans les oreilles : « MALFOY, TU VAS TE CALMER TOUT DE SUITE OU JE T'ASSOMME ! »

Et Draco se calma instantanément. Le vent s'arrêta subitement de souffler, les bris de verre et les livres retombèrent bruyamment sur le sol. Ce ne pouvait être que Potter, parce qu'il voyait et il entendait normalement à nouveau. Mais contrairement aux autres, il ne lui avait jamais menti, et aussi insensé que cela puisse sembler, c'était le seul qu'il accepterait de voir. Littéralement. Il sentait la magie de Potter parcourir tout son corps telles des décharges électriques, ses orteils se recroquevillant de plaisir.

« Est-ce que je peux te lâcher maintenant ? »

Ses genoux cédèrent sous lui et il s'écroula dans un souffle, emportant Harry dans son élan, atterrissant sur le flanc. Il avait dépensé beaucoup trop d'énergie d'un coup. Il était si fatigué, et il se sentait en sécurité pour la première fois depuis que toute cette plaisanterie avait commencé.

Harry grimaça de douleur, son bras droit avait pris tout le choc de la chute, et il s'était bien cogné la hanche sur les dalles froides de l'infirmerie. « Allez Malfoy, lève-toi, j'y arriverai pas tout seul. Malfoy ? » N'obtenant pas de réponse, il le saisit malgré tout sous les aisselles, le soulevant difficilement, grognant sous l'effort.

« Un coup de main ne serait pas de refus, je crois qu'il a perdu connaissance. »

L'instant suivant Lucius avait son fils dans ses bras. Il le déposa sur un lit que sa femme avait remis en état, caressant doucement son front. Il était brûlant de fièvre. Son fils… cela n'aurait jamais dû se produire comme ça. L'Eveil était le plus beau moment dans la vie d'un Veela, mais ils auraient dû avoir cinq années de répit avant de faire face à ça. Ils l'auraient emmené au Conseil, et après la Transition il aurait pu choisir et être choisi. Ils auraient ainsi su si l'allèle récessif allait prendre le dessus sur le sorcier. Mais ici, tout allait trop vite. Il n'aurait pas dû perdre l'ouïe aussi rapidement, et le manque de Prétendants, prophétie ou pas, était inquiétant. Surtout vu le Prétendant en question. Lucius ne voulait pas perdre son fils. Et s'il fallait user de la force sur le Golden boy, il n'hésiterait pas.

Magda s'était approché discrètement du lit du malade. « Cela n'aurait pas dû se produire Lucius. » Il observa silencieusement Narcissa border le jeune homme, lui plaçant une serviette imbibée d'eau froide sur le front. Potter, qui était resté dans son coin et qui se faisait donner les premiers soins par l'infirmière prit la parole.

« Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ? Il semblerait que le processus aille trop vite. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec lui ? »

« Nous ne comprenons pas. Il montrait certains signes de l'Eveil il y a de ça quelques jours. On l'a deviné au travers de ses lettres, c'est pourquoi nous avons appelé le Conseil et que Magda est ici, parce que ce n'était pas censé arriver si tôt. C'est à ce moment-là qu'on a appris qu'il y avait une prophétie au sujet de notre fils. Nous ne voulions pas croire que cela vous concernait, mais nous avions des doutes. Tout cela s'enchaîne trop vite. »

Personne n'osait plus prendre la parole. Pomfresh s'était tournée vers son autre patient et l'auscultait de sa baguette, lançant une dizaine de sorts différents qu'Harry aurait été incapable de reconnaître. Il espérait seulement que le diagnostic ne serait pas trop grave. Des elfes avaient été appelés en renfort pour nettoyer la pièce. Narcissa ne voulait pas lâcher la main de Draco, qui semblait blême et si fragile dans ce lit aussi blanc que lui. « Il est simplement endormi, il devrait bientôt se réveiller. Je vais lui administrer une potion qui l'aidera à récupérer. Il ne nous reste qu'à attendre. »

« Qu'est-ce qui va lui arriver ? Est-ce qu'il y a un risque qu'il… » Mais il ne voulait pas terminer sa phrase. Ça rendrait les choses trop réelles.

Seuls les visages sombres des Veelas présent lui répondirent.


	6. Chapter 6

Re ! Bon, c'est bien pour Hinae que j'écris déjà la suite. Merci chère revieweuse ! J'ai tapé ça un peu vite cependant, donc navrée pour des incohérences qui pourraient apparaître dans le texte. Sans doute paraîtra-t-il moins fluide, mais je vous promets de le retravailler dès que possible. Et il est plus long aussi, près de 3000 mots, je m'améliore ahah xD

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont ajoutée en « Follower » ou en « Favorite », malgré qu'ils ne commantent pas ça me fait très plaisir. J'aimerais cependant que vous me disiez ce que vous pensez de tout cela, par pure curiosité :D

Alors, que vais-je donc bien pouvoir leur faire subir comme torture… une idée ?

Let's read to know !

* * *

24 mai 2004

C'était incroyable. Draco lui faisait un peu mal dans sa précipitation, il aurait dû le repousser depuis un moment déjà, mais ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait plus embrassé quelqu'un, il en avait même oublié la sensation… et à quel point ça pouvait être agréable.

Il était sorti un moment avec Ginny, il n'était plus puceau depuis longtemps (ce n'était pas avec elle qu'il avait perdu sa virginité), mais sa carrière d'Auror lui avait pris la majorité de son temps et il n'avait plus été en couple depuis qu'il avait terminé ses études, trois ans auparavant.

Il rentrait des cours épuisé. Par le prof de sport par exemple, un ancien membre de cirque qui les faisait travailler leur équilibre avec des exercices de funambule et leur faisait faire des acrobaties en tout genre. Mais ce n'était pas ça le pire. Il avait un prof qui utilisait la danse dans le même but : améliorer leur équilibre, leur souplesse, et leur réflexe… son pire cauchemar. La majorité des étudiants étant des hommes, il était extrêmement gênant de devoir danser avec un partenaire masculin. Le prof de duel les faisait combattre jusqu'à épuisement, et le professeur de tactiques de terrain était un vrai cinglé.

Dire que tout ça était de sa faute. Il avait fait trois ans d'études en une, comme beaucoup d'autres élèves de son année car la guerre leur avait beaucoup appris. Il était sorti diplômé à 19 ans.

Puis, un soir qu'il était au Manoir Malfoy, Draco l'avait inspiré. Ils avaient longuement discuté de ses cours, ils s'étaient disputé et quelques sortilèges avaient volés. Et c'est là qu'Harry avait eu le déclic : en observant les mouvements fluides de Draco se déplaçant dans la pièce avec dextérité pour éviter les attaques, il semblait danser. Quand ils s'écrasèrent au sol, à bout de souffle, leur colère évaporée, Harry posa des questions au blond qui, après l'avoir regardé avec perplexité, lui avoua qu'effectivement, sans doute sans s'en rendre compte il se déplaçait selon certains pas de danses de salon. Il ne se priva pas de charrier l'Auror et de se vanter au passage. Oui, Draco était un excellent danseur. Tapette va !

Lorsqu'il en avait parlé à Kinglsey le lendemain, celui-ci lui avait proposé de l'engager pour rafraîchir la formation d'Auror. Il savait qu'il avait déjà donné cours à Poudlard, même si cela avait été de la résistance à l'époque. Travailler comme consultant pour réformer la méthodologie des cours lui avait beaucoup plut. Il ne lui avait pas fallu six mois pour revoir radicalement la manière d'enseigner. Il savait qu'il finirait comme professeur dès lors que son corps, son âge avancé ou ses supérieurs ne lui permettraient plus d'aller sur le terrain.

Il avait donc fait six mois supplémentaires de cours avec ces nouveaux professeurs qu'il avait personnellement conseillé à son patron. Grossière erreur. Mais il ne regrettait pas. Étant l'instigateur du projet, il s'était donné deux fois plus que n'importe quel autre étudiant. L'avantage maintenant, à part qu'il avait des fesses en acier, c'est qu'il ne se tapait plus la honte lors des soirées de gala. Il pouvait inviter une demoiselle à danser sans craindre de lui marcher sur les pieds, mais les occasions de flirter se présentaient rarement. Il adorait travailler sur le terrain, bien sûr. Mais il n'allait pas s'enticher d'une criminelle, ou d'une partenaire de travail. Une règle d'or que celle-là ! ça vous pourrit l'ambiance au bureau dès qu'un couple d'Auror se chamaille.

Quand il rentrait des cours ou d'une longue journée de travail, Kreatur lui faisait à manger et c'est bien parce qu'il avait une peur bleue de ce vieil elfe qu'il se forçait à terminer son assiette. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui il irait directement se coucher, estomac vide ou pas. Mais non, il avait déjà testé et Kreatur l'avait attaché à une chaise d'un claquement de doigts, et l'avait forcé à manger. Expérience traumatisante et franchement pas excitante si vous vouliez son avis, de se faire donner la becquée par ce vieil elfe tout plissé. Erk.

Mais le corps dur de la sublime créature pressé contre le sien n'avait rien de comparable avec Kreatur, sans mauvais jeux de mots. Même si Harry n'était pas gay, il n'était pas aveugle. Draco était parfait. Un véritable sex-symbole, et fantasme ambulant pour toutes les femmes. Et les gays. Ce qu'il n'était absolument pas.

D'ailleurs il n'avait pas chaud au creux du ventre, ce qui le soulagea un peu – il n'avait pas encore viré sa cuti. Il sentait étrangement bon. Depuis sa Transformation, Draco dégageait naturellement un parfum de jasmin et un petit quelque chose d'autre qu'il n'aurait su décrire. Chaque Veela exhalait un parfum propre, unique. Draco se calmait petit à petit, explorant sa bouche de coups de langues sensuels, les ponctuant de gémissements terriblement sexy. C'était simplement tellement agréable de se sentir désiré, précieux, de se laisser embrasser. Il était si léger que s'il se concentrait un peu il pouvait presque imaginer que c'était une fille à la poitrine particulièrement plate, avec de longs cheveux blonds lui caressant le visage et les épaules, de longues jambes interminables, des mains fines et – .

Mauvaise idée. Ça n'allait pas manquer de réveiller sa libido en manque. Il se sentait fiévreux, leurs magies réunies crépitaient autour d'eux. S'il ouvrait les yeux il savait qu'il serait le témoin d'un spectacle étonnant, la magie de Draco tentant de dompter la sienne, lui courant après, s'enroulant puis se déroulant, se faisant presque… l'amour. Ce serait beau. Mais ça n'arriverait pas, car il ne le permettrait pas. Perdu dans ses pensées qu'il était, il ne se rendit compte trop tard que le Veela avait entrepris de le soigner en parcourant son corps de légères caresses. Mais il maintint sa promesse de ne rien tenter de sexuel. Harry en fut soulagé mais aussi presque déçu. Ça aurait été l'occasion parfaite de lui mettre une bonne trempe.

Draco se détacha de lui brutalement, s'appuyant sur son torse pour se relever – lui coupant le souffle au passage, et courut s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, claquant la porte. Stupéfait, Harry se releva sur son séant et tendit l'oreille à l'affût d'une crise de rage ou de larmes. Le silence lui répondit. Il s'inspecta le corps : toutes ses blessures ou hématomes étaient guéris. Il était comme neuf. Mais il fallait bien admettre qu'il empestait le sang, la crasse et la sueur. Dégoûtant.

« Draco, sors de là, j'aimerais me laver. On part dans un quart d'heure. » Mais il n'obtint aucune réponse. Ce petit con de Veela commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système. Il toqua à la porte, interpellant le blond borné, mais rien n'y fit.

« Draco, je commence à en avoir assez de tes sautes d'humeur. J'aimerais au moins savoir si tu es rétabli toi aussi. Et laisse-moi prendre une putain de douche par Merlin ! »

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur une paire d'yeux argentés furax. « Va te faire foutre Potter, je crève de mal à la cheville et je combats mon instinct qui me HURLE de te sauter dessus pour te violer ! Alors tu me FICHE la PAIX. Je ne te laisse pas le choix de toute manière. Casse toi sans moi si tu veux, j'en ai ras-le-bol de devoir t'obéir comme un chien ! » Et il lui claqua la porte au nez, le laissant sans voix.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il se frotta furieusement la tête des mains, ne faisant qu'emmêler un peu plus sa tignasse. Il prit une longue inspiration et s'étira tout en relâchant son souffle, faisant craquer chaque articulation de son corps. Il se sentait en pleine forme. Il se rassit sur le lit, se lançant distraitement un Récurvite. Mais l'odeur était toujours là. Son regard se promena sur la pièce miteuse. Elle ne contenait qu'un seul lit et une commode dont le fond des tiroirs manquaient. Puis son regard tomba sur son avant-bras gauche. La marque que Draco y avait laissée était entrain de disparaître, c'est pourquoi un chaste baiser n'avait pas suffi pour déclencher ses pouvoirs. Mais sans cette marque, jamais Draco n'aurait pu le soigner.

Harry était en quelque sorte un puits sans fond de magie. Il était ce que les sorciers appelaient une Source. Six ans auparavant, lors de son propre Passage, il n'avait pas pu se contrôler, la magie se déversait de son corps, au travers de ses pores même. Il était devenu un catalyseur de magie, très sensible à celle-ci. Ainsi, il pouvait voir au travers des glamours, les variations de magie, et d'autres choses encore qu'il ne pouvait expliquer. Une sorte de 6eme sens s'était développé, et ça lui servait beaucoup dans son métier. Il pouvait se servir de la magie l'environnant, en plus de la sienne. Et d'autres, s'ils savaient s'y prendre correctement, pouvaient aspirer de la magie à travers lui et réaliser seuls des sortilèges qu'ils n'auraient pu accomplir qu'à plusieurs et bien plus lentement.

Draco, avec cette marque, avait créé un pont tangible entre eux. Mais tant qu'ils ne seraient pas liés, il ne pouvait pas aspirer cette magie sans toucher Harry. Et s'il voulait le soigner, il fallait stimuler le Veela en lui, et pour ça, seul un contact… intime fonctionnait.

Les Veela avaient de nombreuses capacités, dont celle de guérir aussi vite que des vampires. Mais ils pouvaient aussi soigner leur compagnon à distance s'ils étaient liés. Draco n'était Veela qu'en partie et ne pouvait se reposer que sur sa propre magie, et les combats l'avaient épuisé. Avec ce baiser, ils avaient réussi à éveiller le pouvoir guérisseur du Veela, et c'est pour ça qu'il était grincheux : d'accord, il guérissait ainsi plus vite, mais ça faisait encore plus mal. Harry savait qu'il sortirait de la salle de bain complètement à bout de force. Mais il faudrait se bouger. L'ennemi était là, tout près, il le savait. S'ils voulaient en sortir vivant, il leur fallait rejoindre les Ombres, et s'attendre au meilleur comme au pire.

* * *

4 juin 1999

Ils étaient là à attendre depuis une heure. Minerva McGonagall était remontée à son bureau avec Lucius et Magda, Narcissa ne voulant quitter le chevet de son fils unique. Harry s'était posté près de la fenêtre. Il aurait très bien pu retourner en cours, mais c'était Potions, il n'était pas spécialement pressé d'y aller. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était nul dans cette matière, non, pas du tout. Il avait pris l'habitude de sécher quelques matières depuis de début de l'année. Parce qu'ils étaient morts. Rémus et Sévérus. Parfois il arrivait à ne pas y penser, alors il allait en classe. Mais la plupart du temps, quelque chose finissait par le lui rappeler, et alors il devait quitter la salle sous peine de lâcher la bride à sa magie. Il n'arrivait pas à faire leur deuil. Surtout celui de Sévérus. Il n'avait jamais pu le remercier, et ça le rongeait. Les remords le rongeaient.

Il faisait si beau dehors, et il mourait d'envie d'aller voler. Il resta là à rêver, sans bouger du tabouret, le menton au creux de sa paume, un genou relevé contre sa poitrine et l'autre main autour de sa cheville. Le bruit de son ventre affamé résonna fort dans la pièce. Harry rougit, jetant un œil à la dame Malfoy. En voyant qu'elle l'observait sans doute depuis un moment déjà, il s'installa mieux sur son siège, son genou craquant lorsqu'il déplia sa jambe qui semblait maigre dans ce jeans noir trop large. Il se racla la gorge de gêne. Elle voulait lui parler.

« Monsieur Potter, je tenais à vous remercier. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de rester ici, à veiller sur lui. »

« Sauf votre respect, je ne veille pas sur lui madame Malfoy. Je le surveille. Mon avenir dépend de lui. »

« Appelez-moi Narcissa s'il vous plait. Puis-je vous appeler Harry ? Merci. »

« Madame – hum ! Narcissa. Nous ne nous devons absolument rien. Mais sachez que je ne laisserai pas mourir votre fils. Nous trouverons une solution alternative jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve quelqu'un de bien qui pourra l'Accepter. »

« Il ne pourrait pas tomber sur meilleur parti que vous Harry. Mais je comprends ce que vous voulez dire. Sauf que dans son cas, malheureusement, il est condamné à aimer quelqu'un qui ne l'aimera jamais. » Elle s'était remise à caresser les cheveux de Draco, tendrement, le chagrin visible sur ses traits fins. « Mes parents m'avaient préparée. L'allèle récessif ne s'était pas manifesté chez mes deux autres sœurs, cependant mes cheveux blonds étaient une bonne indication. Il fut une époque où il était courant de se reproduire avec des créatures magiques. Elles étaient puissantes, enviées et vénérées car elles avaient la capacité d'absorber et manier la magie naturelle. Lorsque les sorciers eurent découvert ce secret, et qu'ils se mirent à produire leur propre magie, cela leur monta à la tête et ils se crurent supérieurs aux créatures primitives. Et ils cessèrent de croiser les espèces, cela devint tabou, une honte. De mon côté le gène Veela ne s'était plus manifesté depuis plusieurs générations, jusqu'à tomber dans l'oubli. Chez Lucius, il sautait à peu près une génération sur deux. Nos familles ont réussi à garder le secret pendant des siècles. »

Harry était surpris, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle confession. Mais il était d'une nature curieuse, alors il se tut et continua d'écouter attentivement.

« Lorsque j'eu atteint 23 ans, je me suis rendue au Conseil. Si je subissais la Transformation, le gène récessif Veela prendrait le pas sur mon côté sorcière. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Lucius. Ce moment est le plus important, le plus décisif et le plus beau qui soit dans la vie d'un Veela. Mais il est aussi le plus angoissant parce que nous ne contrôlons plus notre corps. J'ai eu la chance de choisir, et d'être choisie par Lucius sans avoir à perdre les autres sens que celui de la vue. Rares sont les Veela qui vont à une telle extrémité que la perte des cinq sens, parce que nous ne pouvons pas nous tromper de compagnon, tout nous indique le bon. »

À la surprise d'Harry, elle se leva et vint s'installer en face de lui, faisant apparaître deux tasses de thé fumantes. Harry en attrapa une plus par habitude que par envie, et souffla doucement sur le liquide. Quand il releva les yeux, elle avait tourné son attention sur le parc ensoleillé. Elle était vraiment une très belle femme, dans sa robe bleu irisé aux manches évasées qui bruissait au moindre de ses mouvements. Son chignon serré mettait son cou frêle en valeur, son décolleté n'était pas vulgaire, et elle ne semblait pas maquillée. Elle était fraîche et naturelle, et son parfum aux notes de muguet et de framboise sucrée était enchanteur.

« Mais il s'est révélé que les Veela qui sommeillent en Lucius et moi ne se sont pas complètement éveillés. D'après ce que je sais, cela fait plus de sept cents ans qu'un gène Veela n'a pas pris le dessus sur le sorcier dans nos familles respectives. Il semblerait que c'est ce qui arrive à Draco en ce moment. Ce phénomène est tellement rare que nous manquons d'information. Ceux qui y sont sujets sont instables, et ne respectent pas le schéma habituel. Draco pourrait perdre encore un sens dans une heure, un mois, un an, qu'on ne saurait pas le prévoir. » Elle planta ses yeux d'un bleu azur dans les siens, le fixant gravement, et se saisit de la main qui ne tenait pas la tasse de thé. « Harry, il faut réfléchir vite et prendre une décision. Dès aujourd'hui. »

Il retint son souffle, son regard plongé dans celui de Narcissa. Puis il se posa sur le visage rougeaud de Draco.

« Le Veela en lui lui fera subir la Transformation alors ? Vous en êtes certaine. »

« Malheureusement il en présente tous les signes, c'est plus que probable. »

« Laissez-moi du temps. Laissez-moi le temps de trouver une solution. S'il le faut, nous le plongerons dans un coma artificiel, mais je trouverai. Je ne peux pas me lier à lui madame Malfoy. Toute ma vie je n'ai rêvé que d'une chose : avoir une famille, des enfants. Pour des raisons évidentes, je ne pourrai jamais en avoir avec Draco. J'ai assez donné de ma personne pendant la guerre. J'ai perdu mes parents, mon parrain, mes mentors, ma nouvelle famille d'adoption. Je veux dire, je ne suis pas le seul à vivre ça, mais je veux vivre comme je l'entends à présent. »

Narcissa courba la tête, réfléchissant un instant, puis le regarda à nouveau, sincère. « Je peux comprendre ça, Harry. Je suis désolée de vous demander de faire un tel sacrifice. »

Harry lui répondit, solennel : « Il ne mourra pas Narcissa, je vous en fais la promesse. »


	7. Chapter 7

Bonsoir tout le monde!

Il était temps hein? Je sais, je sais :P mais le temps me manquait, et je ne savais pas comment écrire cette partie de l'histoire. Finalement je me suis installée devant l'ordi, négligent ce p****n de TFE que je dois lire pour m'obliger à enfin écrire la suite.

Vos commentaires me seraient d'une grande aide, et cela me motiverait fortement parce que je n'ai pas du tout confiance en ma qualité d'auteur, évidemment. Vous pourrez me faire part des incohérences que vous auriez saisies (ou auriez pensé avoir saisies), des améliorations à faire (décris la déco stp, et là il ressent quoi, il ressemble à quoi? tu t'étales trop là dessus, etc.)

Sur ce, bonne lecture de ce premier jet (je finis toujours par repasser plus tard pour relire/corriger/modifier/ajouter des détails.)

* * *

24 mai 2004

Draco se regardait dans le miroir, les mains serrant durement le lavabo pour le maintenir debout. Ses jambes, ses bras, tout son corps tremblait. Des lames de feu léchaient sa chair de l'intérieur. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il ne désirait qu'une chose, se laisser aller, que son _autre_ prenne le dessus, qu'il sombre dans cette noirceur… ce serait tellement facile. Il suffisait de lâcher prise. Mais il ne pouvait pas, pas tant qu'Harry serait dans l'autre pièce. Alors il continua de se concentrer sur ses yeux qui brillaient à présent comme ceux des chats face à la lumière, serrant la mâchoire à s'en faire grincer les dents. Il devait supporter la douleur, juste encore un peu…

« ARGH ! PUTAIN !»

Il s'écroula à genoux, prenant de fortes et profondes inspirations. Sa cheville venait de se remettre en place avec un CLONG surprenant.

« Malfoy ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à la question idiote et rhétorique, se contentant de grogner. Puis il eut du mal à respirer, ses côtes le faisaient tellement souffrir comme prises dans un étau chauffé à blanc. Il se sentait partir, des étoiles se superposant aux taches noires devant ses yeux. Ses cheveux collaient à son front, son corps était brûlant et ruisselait de transpiration. Lui qui venait de se laver, il n'était pas beau à voir. Puis les lames brûlantes remontèrent comme des serpents à ses épaules, puis à sa tête, s'y enroulant fermement lui donnant l'impression que quelqu'un pressait son crâne entre leurs mains. Il ouvrit en grand sa bouche dans un cri silencieux, ne parvint même pas à prendre une dernière goulée d'air avant de se perdre dans les limbes.

Quand il se réveilla, il vomit. Pas parterre non, dans la cuvette des toilettes. Comment était-il arrivé là ? Puis un gant de toilette se présenta sur sa droite et il obtint sa réponse. Il ne parvint pas à lever son bras qui semblait peser une tonne. Il grogna et ferma les yeux, son front posé sur la cuvette. Il voulait juste dormir, dans sa pisse, dans son vomi, peu importait, mais simplement dormir quelques siècles. Potter ne dit rien, attendant patiemment. Mais il pouvait bien rester là dix ans qu'il s'en fichait, il était tellement épuisé. Se montrer sous son meilleur jour à l'homme de ses rêves était le cadet de ses soucis actuellement. Il ricana doucement, réveillant les courbatures de son corps, précédemment meurtri et maintenant comme neuf, en pensant à quel point il n'aurait jamais osé penser ça il y a de ça quelques mois.

« Malfoy. »

Il entrouvrit les yeux, tournant légèrement la tête dans la direction de _sa_ voix. Des larmes salées brouillaient sa vue, et ça ne fit que l'énerver d'avantage. Il détestait ces séances de Curation, c'était inhumain. Ça tombait bien, il n'était pas humain. Quelle poisse.

Il s'affaissa un peu plus contre la toilette lorsque le gant imbibé d'eau froide entra en contact avec son front brûlant. À chaque passage il se sentait revivre. Harry n'était pas très délicat, mais il n'était pas brutal non plus. Il semblait avoir déjà fait ces gestes à de nombreuses reprises. Peut-être après une beuverie avec Weaslaid ou son ami l'irlandais ?

« Allez, fais un effort et redresse toi contre le mur. »

« Tu sais où tu peux te le carrer ton effort ? » cracha hargneusement Draco. Et le sourire d'Harry fit flamber ses veines de colère. Il ne comprenait pas ce que c'était. C'était certes moins pire qu'un Doloris, mais ça flirtait avec la limite du supportable. La seule consolation qu'avaient les Veela en passant par-là était qu'ils savaient que ça aurait une fin. S'ils avaient été liés, la présence d'Harry à ses côtés l'aurait aidé, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Tout ce qu'il voulait en cet instant c'était être seul. Mais il n'était pas ingrat. Pas avec Harry en tout cas.

« Merci pour le gant. Maintenant sors d'ici. »

« Excuse-moi ?! »

« Potter. » Et il l'implora du regard. Il fallait qu'il sorte de la pièce sinon il allait perdre son sang-froid. Se montrer si faible devant quelqu'un qui n'était pas – encore – son lié était un sentiment extrêmement dérangeant. Cela allait complètement à l'encontre de tous ses instincts. Il devait lui faire la cour en se montrant fort et capable, et sa fierté aussi en prenait un coup. Comme le brun ne bougeait toujours pas, semblant indécis, il montra les dents et feula. Cela fonctionna : l'Auror sursauta et fila vers la porte, la claquant derrière lui.

Sa tête entre ses genoux, il fit des exercices de respiration pour calmer son cœur. Quand il se sentit prêt, il se leva précautionneusement en se tenant au mur et étira chacun de ses membres, faisant craquer ses articulations au passage. Il était si raide qu'il en avait mal à la tête. Il se rinça le visage et la nuque avec de l'eau froide, puis sortit. Il trouva Harry posté devant la fenêtre, les mains dans le dos, la tête baissée, tendu. Draco, gêné et n'ayant pas de quoi occuper ses mains – pas de bagages à faire ou à défaire, de livres ou de cartes à lire, de potion à préparer – il croisa bras et chevilles et s'appuya contre le mur d'un air nonchalant, l'observant sous sa frange blonde. Mais le silence s'étirait, l'air se faisait de plus en plus lourd.

« La douche est libre. »

Pas un bruit, pas un mouvement. À quoi pensait-il donc ? Ne l'avait-il pas entendu ?

« Potter, la douche – »

« J'ai entendu. » Après une profonde inspiration qui anima tout son corps, il reprit « Écoute, on doit parler de tout ça. Ça ne peut plus durer indéfiniment. »

« Bien sûr que si ! »

Potter se tourna enfin vers lui, et le cœur du Veela rata un battement. Il avait l'air tellement las dans ses vêtements déchirés et sales, les épaules voûtées. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre, alors il baissa les yeux sur le parquet griffé, serrant plus fort ses bras autour de lui dans une fausse étreinte réconfortante. Il ne voulait pas parler de ça, pas maintenant, pas dans son état instable. Il sentait le Veela couver sous la surface, prêt à bondir au moindre signal et prendre les rennes. Il fallait qu'ils parlent d'autre chose alors il souffla doucement « Tes lunettes. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont mes lunettes ? »

« Je croyais qu'ils avaient trouvé une solution pour que les Aurors n'en portent plus, trop dangereux et tout ça. »

« Et alors ? »

« Pourquoi tu en portes encore ? »

« Oh. » Il regarda bêtement Draco, l'air déstabilisé, puis se frotta la nuque, l'air embarrassé. Après s'être éclairci la gorge il expliqua « Je n'oublie jamais un visage, ou les informations d'une affaire. Je connais mes dossiers par cœur, les plans sur le bout des doigts. Mais j'oublie toujours ce sort. Un jour que nous étions sur le terrain d'entraînement, le sort a cessé de faire effet. Ça n'a pas été une catastrophe car nous avions appris à nous battre dans le noir, mais la surprise aurait pu me coûter un bras, ou pire. Depuis je porte à nouveau ces bonnes vieilles binocles. »

Il laissa pendre ses bras à ses côtés, regardant tout sauf Draco. Il se racla brusquement la gorge et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, les yeux de Draco se fermant en même temps que la porte.

* * *

7 juin 1999

Harry avait fait une promesse, il avait juré sur l'honneur, mais si le jeune Malfoy ne mourait pas seul, il sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à s'en charger. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il était resté auprès du blond. Trois jours que Draco ne voulait voir personne – ses parents compris. Trois jours que la directrice avait demandé à Harry de rester auprès du jeune héritier parce qu'il était le seul à pouvoir le contrôler.

Encore fallait-il le supporter. En attendant, Malfoy recevait par chouette des tonnes de friandises de la part de ses parents, mais sans l'odorat – qu'il avait perdu la veille avec plaisir semblait-il, selon les douces remarques du jeune homme à propos de son soulagement de ne plus devoir supporter l'odeur de ce "_sale rouquin"_ – le blond ne goûtait plus grand-chose et il s'en était vite lassé. Il semblait de plus en plus sombre et méchant, subissait des crises d'angoisse régulièrement, et cela empirait parfois en crise de tétanie. Pomfresh lui faisait faire des tests régulièrement, et il avait l'air épuisé, d'énormes cernes l'attestant. Le brun pouvait presque compatir, mais là il était à bout de nerf. Il ne rêvait que d'une chose : passer les mains autour de son cou et l'étrangler.

Harry devait lui lire les cours ou un livre, ou seulement lui parler. Si Draco en avait marre, il devait lui tenir la main et Draco lisait pendant des heures, prenant un malin plaisir à lui tordre le poignet dans des positions inconfortables.

Actuellement le jeune Veela faisait lire un livre de potion à Harry, debout, le livre ouvert au-dessus de son épaule pour que l'alité puisse voir les images. Il prétendait qu'il mémorisait mieux de cette façon et que ce n'était pas parce que monsieur le Sauveur du monde sorcier devait lui pourrir la vie qu'il devait aussi rater ses études. La main qui tenait celle de Draco était moite de transpiration (étonnant que le merdeux n'ait pas encore fait étalage de son dégoût), son bras commençait à s'endormir, et son épaule le brûlait Il se sentait perdre patience peu à peu, et lorsqu'il finirait par péter un plomb, ce ne serait pas beau à voir. Son torticolis lui donnait mal de tête, et rester ainsi debout pendant plus d'une heure sans bouger commençait lentement à le rendre fou. Mais une douce chaleur dans sa poche le fit sourire. Enfin !

« Potty, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Désolé Malfoy, je dois y aller. Je reviens dans quelques minutes. »

« Quoi ?! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Je serai coupé du monde ! Potter, reviens ici ! Espèce de petit connard de balafré, tu me le payeras ! »

Mais le brun avait déjà filé à toute vitesse rejoindre ses deux meilleurs amis. Lorsqu'il les aperçut au bout du couloir, il ne put se contrôler et se mit à courir seulement pour atterrir dans les bras frêles d'Hermione. Wouaw, elle avait dû prendre une bonne taille de bonnet depuis la dernière fois. Il croisa le regard pétillant de son ami de toujours, et il se détendit.

Elle le relâcha et le regarda dans les yeux, les sourcils froncé, puis l'inspecta sous tous les angles, ses boucles voletant dans tous les sens. « Harry, comment est-ce que ça va ? Il ne te traite pas trop mal ? »

« T'inquiète Mione, pour le moment ça a l'air d'aller, on se supporte. Est-ce que vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? »

Ron regarda Hermione, grimaçant légèrement puis fixa ses pieds.

« On a trouvé une solution mais… »

« Mec, ça va pas te plaire du tout. »

Harry déglutit difficilement, son regard passant de l'un à l'autre, s'arrêtant finalement sur sa meilleure amie.

« Nous avons tous cherché, les professeurs dans la confidence, les Malfoy et nous. Nous n'avons presque pas dormi. Harry, il faut que tu saches qu'il y a très peu d'informations sur les cas comme Draco. Leur seul point commun est leur imprévisibilité. Il faudra encore patienter un moment avant de tirer des conclusions sur ce qui vous attend. »

« Harry, mon pote, il reste peu de temps avant que Draco ne perde la boule. Mais je veux dire que tu n'es pas obligé de le faire, t'entends ? On sera toujours là, qu'ils t'accusent ou qu'ils t'emmènent, ok ? »

Son discours fut interrompu par une Pomfresh débraillée et rouge, qui ne pris même pas la peine de s'arrêter et de récupérer sa respiration avant de souffler un « Malfoy ! Maintenant ! » puis de le tirer par la manche.

Les trois amis et l'infirmière ne durent pas courir longtemps, ils n'étaient pas éloignés de l'infirmerie. Pomfresh ne cessait de dire de façon saccadée « Je n'ai pas pu l'attacher, c'est horrible, horrible ! Je n'ai pas pu…» Dès qu'ils ouvrirent la porte, ce fut une vision de cauchemar. Draco était en sang, du sang partout, sur ses vêtements, sur les draps, ses cheveux, son visage. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Ils crièrent lorsqu'ils virent ce qu'il avait en main. Alors Harry ne réfléchit pas et bondit. Trop tard. Une énorme tache rouge s'étala sur le bras du Veela. « NON ! »

Draco cessa immédiatement de se débattre, puis se mit à sangloter de toute son âme. Il gémit, pleura pendant ce qui sembla une éternité à Harry qui tenait fermement ses poignets. Il le recoucha lentement dans le lit, puis voulut le lâcher mais le Veela gémit de plus belle des « Non… non… non… » avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Il regarda l'attroupement choqué dans la grande pièce aux murs nus, ne sachant que faire.

« Harry, reste avec lui. Je crois que c'est arrivé. »

« Quoi ? »

« Monsieur Potter, il a perdu tous ses sens. » Pomfresh c'était déjà mise en action, récupérant pansements et onguent. En voyant la petite brune la fixer, elle prit soin d'ajouter « C'est une créature magique, je dois prendre des précautions. Les sorts de base ne fonctionneront peut-être pas avec lui. »

Mais Harry lui, s'en fichait comme d'une guigne. « D'un coup ? Comment est-ce possible ? Il a mis deux jours à perdre le troisième ! »

« Il ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'il avait perdu le sens du goût puisque le dernier test remonte à un peu plus d'une heure et tout allait bien. »

C'était vrai. C'était à ce moment-là que le jeune homme avait découvert que l'aristocrate détestait l'amertume, adorait le sucré et étrangement, l'acidité. On lui mettait sur la langue un papier imbibé d'une substance ou une autre, et il devait identifier le goût, et ce toutes les heures, même la nuit. Il regarda le blond avec pitié et horreur. Il tenta de s'imaginer privé de tous ses sens, mais n'y parvint pas. Sans nos sens, comment avoir encore la preuve de notre existence ?

« Et là c'est le sens du toucher ? C'est pour ça qu'il se mutilait, pour se prouver qu'il était encore en vie ? Combien de temps lui reste-t-il ? »

« Il pourrait rester ainsi et vivre à travers toi pour le restant de ses jours, mais ce ne serait une vie ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre. » Hermione le fixait avec des yeux emplis de tristesse et de compassion, ses lèvres pincées.

« Je ne peux pas me lier. » Il était catégorique là-dessus. Il voulait une famille, des enfants, une épouse. Ses poings se serrèrent sur la blouse légère du patient comateux. Il fallait qu'il s'occupe, qu'il agisse, ou lui aussi allait perdre les pédales. Son regard se porta sur ce dernier, et il s'installa derrière lui dans le lit, résolu à l'empêcher de ses blesser plus encore. Il déposa maladroitement la tête de Malfoy dans le creux de son cou, ses jambes pendant de chaque côté du lit étroit, un bras autour de sa taille, l'autre enserrant ses poignets.

« Je sais Harry, je suis désolée. » Elle était au bord des larmes. Elle se réfugia dans les bras de son petit-ami, le visage défait. Il souffla d'une voix grave « Harry, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

« Il faut l'emmener chez les Veela, pour voir s'il y a d'autres Prétendants. Où est Magda ? »

« Il fait les démarches auprès du Conseil pour voir qui veut venir. Mais la réputation des Malfoy les précède, et il n'a pas rencontré beaucoup de succès jusqu'à présent. »

« Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas pris Malfoy avec lui ? » Harry ne comprenait plus rien, et il sentait la rage monter.

Ron cligna des yeux, et haussa les épaules. Hermione renifla et s'essuya les yeux, reprenant contenance. « On ne rentre pas comme ça dans la Communauté. C'est affreusement compliqué, et presque aucun sorcier n'y a pénétré. »

Harry n'entendit pas la fin, son sang bouillant dans les veines, son cœur battant à ses tempes, la panique le paralysait. Le blond avait l'air tellement fragile dans ses bras. Il soupira de découragement.

Ils attendirent, et attendirent, et attendirent que le blond se réveille. Harry n'en pouvait plus, il devait se soulager mais il n'osait plus quitter le blond. L'amulette donnée par McGo s'était consumée lorsqu'il avait perdu le sens de l'ouïe, et les autres tentatives avaient toutes échoué. La directrice avait fait quérir d'urgence les parents de Draco. Ils attendaient tous fébrilement un changement.

Un gémissement les sortit de leur torpeur. Le pâle jeune homme se réveillait enfin. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?» Il s'arrêta net, puis se mit à crier de douleur.

« Harry, lâche-le, il a mal ! »

« Mais si je le lâche on le perd ! » mais il était déjà entrain de sauter du lit. Le blond s'immobilisa immédiatement, puis se remit à se débattre comme un diable, le regard fou, hurlant et frappant, les yeux roulant dans leur orbite, comme à la recherche d'une voie de sortie. Cette fois Pomfresh était préparée. D'un sort il ne bougeait plus. Elle inspecta ses blessures, et fronça les sourcils.

« Nous avons un problème. »

Les Malfoy blêmirent, de part et d'autre du lit. « Expliquez-vous. »

L'infirmière expliqua tout en continuant son inspection – yeux, oreilles, gorge, pouls : « Ni sort, ni potion, ni onguent n'ont fonctionné. Il ne guérit pas, même pas de lui-même. Ses blessures sont aussi fraîches que lorsqu'il les a faites. » Elle se redressa, une main sur le front dans un geste d'angoisse. « C'est hors de mes capacités, je dois prévenir un professionnel de Sainte Mangouste. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas. Cela ne peut pas se répandre dans les journaux. Est-ce que vous connaissez quelqu'un de confiance ? »

Pomfresh pinça les lèvres, puis souffla, abattue. Ils se tournèrent alors vers Potter.

« Il y a une solution alternative, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. Vous ne seriez pas liés. Enfin, pas entièrement. Juste suffisamment pour le sauver. »

La dame Malfoy continua sur la lancée de son mari. « Harry, nous pensons savoir ce qui se passe. Son corps abandonne. Sans ses sens, il pense qu'il est mort. Il – » Elle s'interrompit, étouffant un sanglot derrière une main blanche comme la neige. Lorsqu'elle riva ses yeux aux siens, il sut qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser. Il ne pouvait pas laisser une mère perdre son enfant. Résolu, il demanda ce qu'il devait faire.

« Nous lui donnerons une potion anti-douleur. Lorsqu'il se réveillera, il devra vous laisser une Marque. »

Cela rebuta Harry du plus profond de son être. Marqué comme une bête ? Marqué comme les Mangemorts ? Marqué comme il l'a toujours été depuis cette fameuse nuit d'horreur alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an ? Il se tourna vers ses deux meilleurs amis, sa famille, perdu. Les parents de Malfoy se turent, comme s'ils savaient pertinemment qu'il ne les croirait pas tant que ce n'était pas confirmé par quelqu'un en qui il avait entièrement confiance. Comme toujours, c'était Hermione qui avait la réponse. Ron restait les bras croisés à tuer les dalles du regard, furieux contre le monde entier.

« Il devra te mordre, Harry. Tant que tu ne prononces pas la phrase rituelle qui accompagne la morsure, tu ne seras pas lié entièrement. Ce sera partiel, incomplet, mais suffisant pour donner un but au Veela. L'envie de vivre. »


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour bonsoir amis lecteurs !

Je suis ENFIN en vacances, Halleluja ! Je m'excuse du retard mais je n'ai pas de date butoir à respecter, et je me suis donc permise de me concentrer sur mes examens :P

Alors… fameux chapitre de 3700 mots que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à pondre. Franchement, je commence à mettre en place heu… la problématique (veuillez excuser mon vocabulaire fort pauvre ce soir, il est 3 heures du matin ahah oui, s'il vous plait, faites comme s'il n'y avait pas de faute non plus hein, tant qu'on y est, et ne remarquez surtout pas les incohérences. En fait si, remarquez-les et faites-m'en part lol J'ai relu en vitesse mais ce n'est pas suffisant vu que mon cerveau est en état de mort reculée – vu qu'il est pas mort pour de vrai. Roh vous suivez pas ou quoi ? Peuh !)

Enfin, cela se complexifie tellement que j'ai peur de me perdre (comme dans la précédente parenthèse là, voyez ?). Mais pour l'instant je vois où ça mène… et ça mène loin _

Vais-je y arriver sans vos encouragements ? Pfffft ahahah !

Demandons donc à notre vénéré sorcier préféré :

« Merlin, Merlin, mon beau Merlin, lis moi l'avenir. »

« La politesse, c'est pour les fées clochettes ? »

« Heu non, les trolls des cavernes maître vénéré et adoré. »

« Ah bon ? Bon. Répond d'abord à cette question : qui a la plus belle barbe ? »

« Heu… Dumby ? Oh euh non, pardon. Vous ! »

« FAUX ! Ton chaton Yumi. Mouahahah ! Pour la peine, je ne te lirai pas l'avenir. Asta la Vista, je prends mes congés mouah ! »

« … » =_='

Pour ce qui est des reviews anonymes, laissez-moi un moyen de vous répondre s'il vous plait, ne me privez pas de ce plaisir enfin :D

Pour les autres reviews, je ne sais plus à qui j'ai répondu ou pas T-T vilaine Melow, vilaine ! Aïe, pas taper L (pas la tête sinon plus d'histoire, pas les mains sinon sais plus écrire, et pas les fesses sinon sais plus m'asseoir devant l'ordi éhéhéh puis pas les bras parce que… pas de bras, pas de chocolat _' ) Mais n'hésitez pas à vous plaindre et réclamer réparation.

Les énigmes du chapitre : Qui est donc apparu dans les bois ? Merlin se serait-il perdu, trompé de destination ? Notre groupe de héros vont-ils réussir ce pari fou qu'est le sauvetage de Draco? McGo boira-t-elle enfin son thé chaud ?

Aloooors… les réponses ne se trouvent pas dans ce chapitre, mais dans le suivant, navrée :P

MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! Naooon pas l'asiiiile !

Je vous invite à tenter d'y répondre dans une review. Ou à m'envoyer vos hypothèses par télépathie, ça marche bien aussi, je ne suis pas difficile )

Bonne lecture j'espère… et à bientôt, parce que je sens bien que je vais encore modifier dix fois des détails du chapitres ahah. ah. ahah.

* * *

25 mai 2004

« Potter, est-ce que tu sais seulement où on va ? Ça fait des heures qu'on marche. Et puis pourquoi plus de magie d'un coup ? »

C'est certain, la discrétion c'était pour les trolls des cavernes. Harry crut un instant entendre un bruit qui ressemblait à un élastique qui aurait cédé et l'attribua à un de ses nerfs. Ça ne l'étonna pas plus que ça, vu qu'il sentait la vapeur monter depuis un moment déjà. Il était presque cinq heures du matin, ça faisait trois jours qu'ils s'étaient échappés, et ils n'avaient pratiquement pas fermé l'œil depuis, à part quelques heures dans un fourré. Transplaner à plusieurs reprises les avait épuisés, mais il le fallait, pour semer leurs poursuivants. Cela avait pour conséquence d'avoir les nerfs à fleur de peau, et le moindre mot de trop mènerait à la catastrophe. Alors il mordit sur sa chique en grinçant des dents.

« Je peux t'assurer que je sais exactement où on va. »

Il ignora le reniflement des plus gracieux qui traduisit le scepticisme de l'aristocrate en fuite, et se borna à avancer à grands pas, restant sur ses gardes, attentif aux bruits, ou plutôt, au silence pesant.

« Ah ! Parce que tu t'es seulement rendu là-bas ? »

Le silence lui répondit. Harry angoissait de plus en plus parce qu'ils faisaient encore trop de bruit. Le blond avait proposé de lancer un _Silencio_ sur leurs chaussures, mais Harry avait refusé car, entre autre, cette précaution n'empêchait pas les brindilles de craquer. Sur du tarmac cela aurait été plus efficace, mais il n'y en avait pas en plein milieu des bois.

Ils avaient perdu de précieuses minutes parce que Môssieur voulait nettoyer ses vêtements et cirer ses chaussures avant de partir. Rien que d'y penser sa tension monta. Harry avait été à une demi-baguette de l'achever mais il s'était retenu. Cela restait l'un des plus gros efforts qu'il aura été amené à faire de sa vie. Il s'était retenu de le frapper parce qu'il savait que le blond en avait besoin. Besoin d'une routine rassurante, d'un semblant de normalité. Et prendre soin de son apparence en faisait partie semblait-il.

Alors il avait attendu en guettant le chemin de terre qui longeait la façade de l'auberge, forçant ses yeux entre les lattes de bois pourri formant le volet. Leur abri était certes minable, mais était construit sur un ancien lieu de culte et la magie grouillait, brouillant les pistes.

Pour se calmer il leva son visage et respira un grand coup. Les rares nuages filasses ne parvenaient pas à masquer de leur vaines tentatives l'astre usurpateur. Dans quelques jours ce serait la pleine lune, et cela ne les aidait certainement pas. Autant leur braquer une lampe torche sur le crâne. Cela ne le fit que râler encore plus.

« Alors les rumeurs sont vraies. Tu es un espion ? »

À ces mots le grand brun sursauta et se plaqua une main sur la bouche pour s'empêcher de hurler, ses doigts s'enfoncèrent férocement dans ses joues, respirant comme un bœuf à moitié fou. Il se tourna vivement vers l'auteur de ces propos et lui balança un coup de poing phénoménal. Encore un peu et c'était son genoux qui serait parti à la rencontres de ses… parties, cependant lui aussi était un homme et ne pouvait délibérément pas faire ça à un autre pour si peu. Un bruit de craquement lui répondit, mais il n'en ressentit aucune satisfaction. Il n'en pouvait plus, il tremblait d'une rage difficilement contenue. Il fixa hargneusement l'homme à terre qui se tenait au sol d'une main enfoncée dans l'humus, l'autre recouvrant la moitié de son visage. Harry ne s'inquiéta pas du mal qu'il avait fait, Draco en avait vu de pires, et son pouvoir Veela le ferait guérir en moins de deux. Il fit donc de son mieux pour faire passez dans son murmure toute la colère et la frustration qu'il ressentait. Il s'avéra que ça avait moins de classe que s'il avait pu le lui lancer froidement au visage.

« Tu te crois où Malfoy putain ? En vacances ? Tu crois peut-être qu'on se tape une petite balade au milieu de la nuit pour notre lune de miel parce qu'une envie soudaine de baiser comme des lapins en pleine nature nous aurait pris ? Mais réveille-toi bordel ! Et surtout, t'arrêtes avec tes questions à la con et tu-la-boucles ! »

Il s'arrêta là, la respiration rendue lourde par leur marche interminable et l'air humide des sous-bois. Draco ne fit que le fixer un instant qui s'étira en une éternité multipliée par X au carré, puis baissa les yeux sur sa main ensanglantée, les gouttes s'écrasant mollement sur une pierre en un _ploc ploc_ assourdissant. Évanouis les vêtements propres, et bon retour aux blessures. Tous ces efforts pour rien. Il avait l'air tellement… perdu, là, pitoyable, le cul parterre.

Pris de remords, les épaules d'Harry s'affaissèrent. Il regarda nerveusement autour de lui en se grattant le front plissé d'inquiétude, puis remonta ses lunettes machinalement. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils perdent courage, et c'était lui l'Auror formé à gérer le stress inévitable des victimes en cas de crise. Mais d'habitude il était amené à sauver des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ici c'était différent. La situation entière l'était. Il avait presque 23 ans par Merlin, il devrait être capable de se contrôler, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais Malfoy avait toujours réussi à lui scier les nerfs comme personne d'autre.

« Malfoy, je suis désolé de t'avoir frappé. Je suis un vrai con. Mais il faut que tu prennes conscience de la gravité de la situation. »

Il ne fit que rencontrer un regard incrédule qui ne mit pas longtemps à devenir carrément colérique. La voix étranglée de fureur sonnait bizarrement, un peu comme un canard à cause du nez tordu, et des gouttelettes de sang éclaboussaient son pantalon alors qu'il se mettait à crier.

« Espèce de salopard ! Qui était sur le point se faire buter là-bas, hein, dis-moi ? Je suis pas ton putain de punching-ball ! Je sais mieux que toi encore à quel point cette situation merdique peut me coûter la vie, mais je crève de trouille, t'entends ? » Sa voix devenait de plus en plus hystérique et grimpait dans les aigus, faisant grimacer Harry d'inconfort. Puis les sanglots lui serrèrent la gorge, et sa voix se fit plus grave, presque étouffée. Ce qui suivit le mit très mal-à-l'aise et il sentit la bile monter. « Je ne veux pas mourir pour toi, je veux vivre et continuer à entendre ton rire, plonger mes yeux dans les tiens, et rêver à une vie meilleure. Mais pour ça faut que je vive. » Il s'interrompit un bref instant pour reprendre son souffle, puis sembla hésiter à continuer. Il finit par lâcher dans un souffle :

« Je sais putain. Je le sais Potter, que je vais mourir. Mais laisse-moi faire semblant un peu, je t'en supplie… je t'en supplie. »

À la fin de son discours il avait détourné son regard et cachait maintenant ses yeux humides derrière sa main pleine de sang frais. Non pas pour cacher ses larmes, mais parce qu'il avait honte d'admettre sa faiblesse, sa peur, et d'avoir ainsi marché sur sa fierté en suppliant l'homme qu'il aimait. Harry l'entendit déglutir difficilement à plusieurs reprises et lui laissa quelques secondes pour se reprendre pour finir par lui saisir le poignet. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait toujours pas il s'accroupit pour se mettre à son niveau. Son cœur battait la chamade, et tout son être lui hurlait qu'il fallait faire vite.

Sans rien dire, il lui saisit le menton et plongea ses yeux dans une mer noire déchaînée. Lentement il se pencha, observant les yeux de la créature de rêve s'écarquiller démesurément. Puis il déposa ses lèvres froides sur la joue brûlante de Malfoy, au coin de la bouche, à l'endroit exact où Harry savait se trouver une fossette quand le blond prenait la peine de sourire. Ce dernier ne respirait plus, de peur de briser ce moment de félicité. Mais ce furent les battements d'ailes d'un animal quelconque qui les rappelèrent à la réalité.

Le fixant toujours intensément, Harry lui lâcha le menton et reprit la parole calmement, dans un bas murmure.

« Nous nous dirigeons vers le sud-est. Nous sommes à deux jours de marche du premier barrage des Ombres. Je ne suis venu ici qu'une seule fois il y a deux ans pour protéger un ambassadeur qui devait conclure un traité, et j'ai emprunté ce même chemin en balai. Je ne suis pas espion, imbécile. » Précisa-t-il dans un sourire. Cela sembla donner l'étrange autorisation à son interlocuteur de se remettre à respirer normalement en regardant partout sauf devant lui.

« Potter, je ne suis pas idiot. Si tu l'étais, tu ne pourrais quand-même pas me le révéler. »

Soufflant de lassitude, le brun se releva et ses genoux craquèrent. Draco fut obligé de le suivre dans son mouvement parce qu'il lui tenait toujours le poignet. Il ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et continua ses explications. « Nous n'utilisons pas la magie parce que c'est une précaution simple que tout sorcier devrait connaître, mais comme nous avons tendance à trop nous reposer sur elle, jamais le commun des mortel n'y pense. Cette amnésie est très pratique lorsque nous poursuivons un criminel. »

Après s'être assuré que le nez de Malfoy ne saignait plus – décidément, il était fort commode d'avoir du sang de créature magique dans les veine – il se remit en marche.

« Tu dois te souvenir des cours de McGo qu'on ne détecte pas la magie, mais l'onde d'énergie produite lors du lancement du sort qui crée un déséquilibre. Je suis persuadé que tes petits camarades ont des moyens similaires à ceux du Ministère pour détecter ce genre de déséquilibre. Lancer ces sorts de guérison était nécessaire, nous devions prendre le risque. Handicapés par nos blessures nous aurions avancé deux fois moins vite. »

« Ce ne sont pas mes 'petits camarades' Potty. Et ne fait pas semblant de jouer à monsieur je sais tout, tu n'es vraiment pas crédible, parce que tu aurais su plus tôt si tu n'étais pas si pudique et craintif que j'aurais pu nous soigner sans utiliser de sorts. »

« Nous n'étions pas certains que ça allait fonctionner, ni à quel point. »

« Que veux-tu, je ne suis pas un Veela comme les autres. Je suis un Malfoy après tout, je ne suis pas n'importe qui. Je pensais qu'après tant d'années de relation intense tu aurais retenu la leçon, monsieur le Professeur. »

Il avait dit ça sur un ton tellement hautain et surfait que le jeune Auror ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et un nœud se forma dans son estomac. Draco rayonnait de plaisir de l'avoir fait rire. Il détourna rapidement le regard et se concentra sur le chemin pentu. Quelque chose le dérangeait, mais il ne savait pas quoi exactement.

« Harry… j'entends ton cœur battre d'ici, alors que mes sens ne sont pas si développés que ça. C'est trop silencieux. »

C'est alors qu'il comprit. Aussi vif que l'éclair il dégaina sa baguette et dit :

« Je sais que vous êtes là. Sortez des ombres, que l'on vous voie. » et à l'attention de Draco il ajouta, tout en se rapprochant de lui :

« Tu ne bouges pas et tu te tais. Il semblerait que nous soyons arrivés plus tôt que prévu. » Mais cela semblait peu probable, alors qu'il restait encore au moins deux jours de marche. Et la remarque de Draco ne fit rien pour le rassurer :

« … Ou alors nous avons été rattrapés. »

* * *

7 juin 1999

Une angoisse intense comme il en avait rarement ressenti lui comprima le cœur. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime, des idées farfelues lui traversaient l'esprit. Un cri monumental menaçait de lui faire exploser les poumons. Sa tête tournait. Et là il sut qu'il en était hors de question. Ces gens-là n'y connaissaient rien, personne ne savait prévoir ce qu'il se passait avec Malfoy junior, et il avait besoin de Magda. Seul lui saurait réellement quoi faire.

Il fixa le visage blême du corps inerte de Draco, et prit une décision.

« Je vais y aller. Je vais l'emmener là-bas. »

Plusieurs cris de surprises retentirent. Hermione tenta la première de le raisonner. « Au Berceau ? Mais enfin Harry, tu ne peux pas. »

« Tu crois que parce que je n'ai pas reçu d'invitation cela va m'empêcher de m'y rendre ? »

Malfoy père, généralement silencieux, le fixa avec mépris.

« Non, vous ne comprenez pas Potter. Il est impossible de s'y rendre sans Portoloin spécialement délivré par un Veela indigène ayant reçu une autorisation d'un membre du Conseil. De toute façon l'endroit est incartable, nous savons juste dans quel pays il se trouve. »

« Pourquoi refusez-vous d'être Marqué, Harry ? »

« Madame et monsieur Malfoy, plus que les autres présents ici, vous devriez comprendre pourquoi je m'y refuse alors qu'il y a encore des solutions. Je dois essayer. Je ne peux pas le condamner à vivre avec quelqu'un qui ne l'aimera jamais alors que nous pensons qu'il peut y avoir d'autres Prétendants au... Berceau. »

Cela imposa le silence à tout le monde.

« Demandez une autorisation à Magda. »

« Elle arrivera trop tard… mais je crois qu'il existe une mince possibilité pour vous de vous y rendre. Harry, lisez dans mon esprit, je vais vous montrer les lieux. »

Harry vit la lueur d'espoir briller de mille feux dans les yeux de Narcissa. Il pointa sa baguette sur le visage de la dame en bleu, plongeant son regard dans les orbes métalliques, et lança un _Legilimens_ sec et dur, mais réussi. Il atterrit dans un lieu de merveilles… indescriptibles. Le souffle coupé il se retira vite de l'esprit de la mère de Malfoy, et se tourna vers l'alité et rangea sa baguette dans sa manche.

« Est-ce que je peux le toucher ? » Demanda-t-il tout en se penchant sur le visage juvénile et émacié.

« C'est trop risqué pour l'instant. Laissez-moi d'abord lui administrer la potion antidouleur. Elle serait efficace une heure en temps normal, mais la réaction ici est imprévisible. »

Ce mot commençait à porter sur les nerfs de chacun. Pomfresh se mordit la lèvre inférieure de contrariété, frottant ses mains moites sur son tablier, puis se dirigea vers la réserve chercher ce qu'il lui fallait, puisque tout le matériel de la salle de repos qui avait été détruit lors de la mini tornade de magie n'avait pas encore été remplacé. Lui administrer le liquide ocre ne fut pas trop difficile, mais l'infirmière décida de ne pas le réveiller.

Harry s'approcha du lit et Ron l'aida à placer le malade sur son dos. La magie risquait d'interférer avec les potions et la propre magie inhérente au Veela. Il fallait faire ça à la dure.

« Vous devez l'emmener en dehors des protections de Poudlard. Briser deux protections est bien trop difficile, même pour vous jeune homme. Nous aviserons par la suite sur la façon de procéder. »

Bien sûr, la directrice avait raison. Hermione rougit de ne pas y avoir pensé la première. Ils se dirigèrent vers les grilles en file indienne, la directrice en tête, les Malfoy de part et d'autre d'Harry, Ron et Hermione fermant la marche. L'infirmière devait rester à l'école mais leur avait fait promettre de la tenir au courant. L'ancienne professeure avait bien tenté de faire retourner en cours ses deux élèves – et avait presque réussi avec Hermione – mais ils n'avaient pas cédé. Hors de question de laisser tomber leur meilleur ami dans une situation pareille.

« Et puis, ça ne devrait pas prendre tellement de temps que ça n'est-ce pas ? »

Personne ne prit la peine de répondre à la question rhétorique de la jeune femme. Derrière les grilles, ils se placèrent instinctivement en cercle. C'est alors que tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps.

« Alors, comment allons-nous procéder, sans Portoloin ? »

« Ce qui m'inquiète surtout c'est de passer les barrières de protections. » C'était Hermione qui avait parlé. « Cela peut s'avérer mortel de s'y essayer Harry. »

« Et Hermione et moi n'avons pas vu l'endroit, comment peut-on y transplaner ? »

Les Malfoy se regardèrent, les sourcils froncés. « Je ne peux pas vous emmener, je n'ai pas la puissance nécessaire. »

C'est alors que les idées d'Harry s'éclaircirent. Mais c'était bien sûr ! Quel idiot il faisait.

« Mais moi si. Je suis une Source inépuisable, vous vous souvenez ? »

« Harry, le sorcier commun ne peut pas puiser votre magie d'un coup de baguette. Des rituels et des formules sont nécessaires, j'en suis certaine. Si nous avions eu plus de temps nous aurions pu envisager cette solution, mais le temps presse. »

« Je sais comment nous devons nous y prendre Narcissa. Tenez-moi le bras, je vais tenter de nous transporter tous en même temps. »

« Ne dites pas de bêtises monsieur Potter ! Il est hors de question qu'un de mes étudiants prenne un tel risque, et surtout de tuer des personnes sous ma responsabilité. »

Harry grogna, perdant patience. « Vous avez une meilleure idée, madame la directrice ? Je suis tout ouïe. » Oui, le respect était aussi pour les trolls des cavernes. Cela eut le mérite de lui couper la parole, tellement elle était offusquée. Il en profita pour lui saisir la main, signifiant aux autres de faire de même. D'abord méfiant, mais n'ayant plus beaucoup de choix, chacun se saisit d'une partie des bras d'Harry. Les plus grands, Malfoy père et Ron, serrèrent les biceps du jeune homme, alors que les deux femmes restantes se cramponnèrent aux avant-bras.

Harry ferma les yeux pour pouvoir mieux se concentrer sur l'image de leur destination. Rapidement il évalua la quantité approximative de magie dont il aurait besoin. Grâce à ses entraînements il pouvait en contrôler une certaine quantité à lui tout seul. Mais en dépassant un certain stade, cela partait en cacahuète. La dernière fois qu'il s'y était tenté Ron avait dû l'assommer. Cela se passait de la même manière qu'un verre que l'on remplirait d'une eau provenant d'un puits sans fond. L'eau, arrivée au bord du verre, en atteint la capacité maximum. Il suffit d'une goutte pour que tout s'écoule en une grande 'vague'. Harry avait accès au puits, mais son verre était encore trop petit.

« Je n'y arriverai pas. Nous sommes sept, et il y a trois personnes en trop. Mais l'un des adultes pourrait y parvenir. Votre capacité à contenir ma magie est plus importante, de par votre expérience. Qui, entre vous trois, s'en sent capable ? »

« Monsieur Potter, je pourrais peut-être le faire, mais je ne sais pas à quel degré j'en suis plus capable que vous. »

« Alors nous devons enlever une personne par précaution. Si vous faites ce que je vous dis, tout se passera bien. »

« Mais, Harry, ce n'est que théorique, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Mione, pour une fois, s'il te plaît, garde pour toi tes commentaires. Nous n'avons pas le temps d'argumenter. Soit vous me faites confiance, soit on perd encore plus de temps à faire ces foutues recherches. Tu sais bien qu'il faut savoir prendre des risques. La Victoire s'est basée sur tous les risques que nous avons pris par le passé. »

Elle détourna le regard en soupirant d'angoisse, les sourcils froncés et se tordant les mains dans tous les sens. Harry se demanda comment elle pouvait bien faire ça sans se faire une entorse du poignet. Il lança un regard significatif à son frère de cœur qui déposa sa main libre sur la nuque de la brunette. Elle se détendit légèrement et lui retourna un petit sourire timide. Puis elle se redressa, plus confiante que jamais.

« C'est d'accord. »

La directrice se racla la gorge et lâcha la main du sorcier à lunettes. « Je vais créer un cercle qui permettra de retenir la magie et de la concentrer sur le Transplanage. Je me retire du voyage. Monsieur et madame Malfoy, je compte sur vous pour veiller sur les enfants. »

Les 'enfants' en question roulèrent des yeux mais lui sourirent avec malice. Elle leur sourit avec tendresse et commença à chanter d'une voix claire et assurée, agitant de temps en temps sa baguette de mouvements terriblement complexes et précis. Une colonne de lumière violette se dressa avec un sifflement autour du groupe à un mètre au-dessus du plus grand des membres, comme le bruit du vent au travers des branches. À chaque répétition de l'enchantement, le champ de force se consolidait. Peu à peu, ils ne purent plus percevoir l'extérieur du cercle.

« Monsieur Malfoy, à mon signal vous lancerez le sort. Je vous préviens, cela va être assez douloureux sans sortilège pour vous préparer. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? La douleur ne me fait pas peur. »

Il était vrai qu'il avait subi pas mal d'horreur avec son ancien 'Maître'. Espérons que cela lui servirait ici. Harry se concentra et se mit à aspirer la magie de son cœur même. Il imagina un puits dans son esprit, en pierres noires luisantes. D'abord ce fut silencieux, puis peu à peu il entendit un clapotis, qui se fit plus violent au fur et à mesure qu'Harry puisait l'énergie. Il se mit à transpirer abondamment, et bientôt il sut que le moment était arrivé. Il rouvrit les yeux et tourna le regard sur sa gauche pour tomber dans un lac d'acier d'un gris terne entouré de cils clairs.

« Je vous assure que crâner ne vous servira à rien. Cela va… chauffer. »

Et de toutes ses forces, un peu cruellement car il ne se retint pas, il dirigea la magie accumulée en vagues brûlantes vers son épaule, puis sur son biceps. Dès que les premières vagues léchèrent le bout des doigts de Malfoy Senior, Harry craignit qu'il ne lâcha prise. Mais l'homme serra les dents, un gémissement au bord des lèvres et des larmes au coin des yeux.

« Potter, comment est-ce que vous faites – »

« MAINTENANT ! »


	9. Chapter 9

Bonsoiiiir! Welcome! Welkom!

Navrée pour cette longue période d'absence, mais j'ai eu des soucis avec mon notebook. Impossible de retrouver le chapitre neuf. Pour abréger, j'ai fait plusieurs tentatives pour le récupérer, puis me suis résignée. J'ai ensuite profité un peu de mes congés pour voir mes potes avant de devoir devenir une asociale de plus pour étudier comme une dingue. Entre temps, impossible de me connecter à , je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Donc impossible de répondre aux reviews, ça me rendait super malheureuse alors que j'avais eu le culot de vous sermonner à ce propos. Jusqu'à la review magique (pas possible autrement) d'Eliyah M. Tout s'est débloqué ! Mais là c'est le manque de temps qui a joué en ma défaveur. Je vous présente donc mes humbles excuses.

Mais ! L'histoire aura eu le mérite de murir dans ma petite tête de bibliothécaire-documentaliste mouahah ! Ça va être du joli mes amis :D

Ce chapitre est le plus long que j'ai écrit jusqu'à présent, avec près de 4000 mots (pour vous ça reste court, mais pour moi c'est énooorme !), alors ne vous attendez pas à un chapitre avant septembre (fin de mes examens et courte période de vacances avant la rentrée le 16, snif…)

Sans plus vous retenir, voici un petit résumé, et la suite, enfin ! (veuillez pardonner mes fautes, il me faudrait un relecteur ahah)

Et surtout : MERCI AUX MAGNIFIQUES REVIEWS ET COMMENTATEURS !

**RÉSUMÉ** : En 2004, Harry semblerait avoir secouru Draco d'une mort certaine, et ils sont maintenant en fuite dans les bois pour rejoindre les Ombres. Ils leur reste encore deux jours de marche avant d'être en sécurité, mais alors, qui les a rattrapés ?

En 1999, nos amis font une tentative pour transplaner à six en brisant les protections de la cité incartable qu'est le Berceau. Y sont-ils parvenus ? Les réponses dans ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture surtout !

* * *

26 mai 2004

Le sang de Draco se glaça. Ça ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar, ils y étaient presque bon sang ! Il frissonna violemment et se maudit de montrer une telle faiblesse. Resserrant ses doigts autour de sa baguette, il déglutit et murmura inutilement, d'une voix éteinte :

« Harry, ce sont eux. »

« Et merde ! Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait comme connerie pour nous faire repérer aussi vite ?! »

Il ne s'attendait pas à une réaction pareille et sursauta encore. Nom d'un chien, ce sale binoclard ne pouvait pas se contrôler un peu ? Il allait tout faire capoter ! Mais il supposa avec justesse que le brun se fichait maintenant d'être discret, ils étaient cernés.

« Et pourquoi ce serait toujours de ma faute ? C'est toi l'Auror responsable de ma sécurité, c'est entièrement de TA faute ! »

Il grimaça en voyant le tic qui crispa la mâchoire de son partenaire. Les tourments et la culpabilité d'Harry n'eurent pas le temps d'avoir raison de lui car ils furent interrompus par un toussotement insistant qui horripila l'Auror et lui fit retrousser le nez de dégoût. Trop de mauvais souvenirs associés à ce bruit.

Plusieurs ombres avaient profité de leur distraction pour sortir du couvert des arbres. La lune se refléta sur une dizaine de chevelures cendrées. La troupe spéciale à leurs trousses, carrément. On les reconnaissait aisément car les membres d'élites avaient les cheveux très courts, contrairement aux Veela civils. Cela donnait une prise de moins à l'adversaire et ainsi il y avait moins de risque qu'un opportuniste gredin en profite pour se procurer quelques précieux fils d'argent pour les revendre au marché noir. Mais au lieu de baguette, ils portaient des bagues. Cela servait de catalyseur pour les sorts très précis – les baguettes, c'était pour ces arriérés de sorciers. S'ils utilisaient la magie sauvage, ils risquaient de créer de gros dommage et tuer un ou deux membres de leur rang au passage en plus d'écraser les deux acolytes.

Draco s'en serait presque senti flatté s'il n'était pas sur le point de se faire dessus tellement il était mort de trouille. Mais il ne se rendrait pas sans se battre. Il rectifia légèrement la position de ses pieds qui étaient trop écartés, détendit ses bras et arqua les jambes, prêt à sauter d'un côté et de l'autre pour esquiver un sort. Mais sa respiration ne se calma pas d'un iota, erratique. Il sentit sa sueur, aigre, et plissa les yeux d'inconfort. La sueur de l'angoisse collait ses vêtements à sa peau, c'était dégoûtant.

Ce fut Harry qui lança les hostilités, les prenant tous par surprise, sauf Draco. D'un mouvement fluide de la baguette, tel un danseur, il en fit sortir un trait turquoise certes douloureux mais pas mortel. Juste de quoi handicaper leur ennemi et les ralentir, les mettre hors combat. Pendant ce cours laps de temps, Draco s'était accroupi en même temps que lui, connaissant par cœur la stratégie d'Harry. Il avait senti son épaule frémir contre la sienne une fraction de seconde avant l'attaque. Ils s'étaient battus l'un contre l'autre depuis l'adolescence, puis il l'avait observé de loin. Il voulait tout savoir du Sauveur. Absolument tout.

Les quelques secondes qui suivirent ne furent que chaos. Les sorts fusaient des deux côtés, et le jeune Veela n'était pas en reste, loin de là. Lui était plus vicieux. Heureusement qu'Harry était trop concentré sur le combat que pour le remarquer sinon Draco aurait passé un sale quart d'heure.

Il fut soulagé de ne pas sentir son côté bestial s'éveiller, malgré que son homme soit en danger. La créature en lui savait à quel point Harry était un homme capable, et un sorcier puissant et habile. Il lui faisait suffisamment confiance que pour le laisser se débrouiller seul, se concentrant sur les cinq ennemis en face de lui. Il tiqua un instant. Le sort à la sombre couleur violette l'avait raté de peu, et il jura. Sans plus s'en formaliser, il répliqua avec hargne. Sa peur le rendant rapide et impitoyable.

Il n'arrivait pas encore à penser que cette créature et lui ne faisaient qu'un. Il n'était pas schizophrène. Cette créature savait comment était Harry parce que lui-même savait tout d'Harry. Elle avait confiance, parce que lui avait confiance. Si ce combat était arrivé alors qu'Harry n'avait pas encore eu sa formation d'Auror, et que Draco n'avait pas été témoin de ses capacités et de sa chance de cocu, alors peut-être la créature aurait agi différemment et serait sortie prendre les choses en mains.

Mais avec les années, Draco avait observé, écouté, et appris. La confiance absolue et aveugle que ressentait la créature mythique était apparue au même moment que celle de Draco. Ils ne formaient qu'un. Mais le blond avait parfois encore honte de son comportement et de ses réactions. Il avait l'impression de ne plus être lui-même lorsqu'il était dans la même pièce que le brun, alors il se servait de cette excuse. Dissocier la créature de sa personne et lui mettre toute la faute sur le dos. Mais au fond de lui il savait. Avec Harry, il était libre de se comporter comme bon lui semblait, ou presque. Il ne ressentait ça qu'avec ses amis proches.

Mais soudain, le silence se fit et il revint à la réalité du combat. Draco se releva lentement, de la fumée s'élevant de certains corps, dégageant une odeur répugnante de brûlé. Il observa autour de lui, hébété. Ils les avaient vaincus.

« Tch. Ne te méprend pas. Ils nous ont sous-estimés, c'est tout. Les renforts ne vont pas tarder. Avance ! »

Machinalement, le blond obéit. Il avait une confiance aveugle en cet homme au dos large et puissant devant lui. Il jeta quelques regards en arrière, ne pouvant y croire. Harry était vraiment puissant. Plus qu'il ne l'imaginait. Comment était-ce possible ?

Comme il n'avançait pas assez vite au goût d'Harry, agacé, celui-ci lui saisit fermement la main en grognant et faillit lui arracher le bras, marmonnant des reproches dans sa barbe de trois jours.

La chaleur qui monta de leurs mains jointes pourtant glacées remonta jusque dans sa poitrine et s'étendit dans tout son corps. Sa gorge se serra d'émotion et de regret et il baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures. Il n'arrivait pas à regarder ce simulacre de complicité. C'était un cas de force majeure, pas besoin de se faire des films.

« Fais attention, on va dans les bois. Je ne sais pas si cela servira à quelque chose à ce stade-ci, mais on ne risque rien à essayer. »

À ces mots, Draco se crispa, mal-à-l'aise, et hoqueta presque sous l'effort de parler en marchant à toute vitesse. Mais comment faisait Harry pour rester aussi serein ? « Harry, nous sommes des créatures ma – argh ! – giques. Nous – nous vivons en symbiose avec la – la nature. Enfin, eux y parviennent, moi pas. Et ne va pas si vite, tu vas finir par me faire tomber ! »

Harry ignora sa demande et ricana moqueusement, accélérant encore plus le mouvement. « La Forêt Interdite hein ? Ouais, je te comprends. Je suis pas très à l'aise non plus dans ce genre d'endroit depuis cette époque. »

Ce n'est pas du tout l'impression qu'il donnait. Au contraire, Draco avait l'impression qu'il savait exactement où ils étaient, et où se diriger, malgré le noir que la lune ne parvenait plus à transpercer. Voler en balai entre les arbres était suicidaire. L'Auror n'aurait pu que les survoler. Alors comment faisait-il pour se repérer s'il n'était venu ici qu'une seule fois, et dans le noir le plus complet de surcroît ? À l'instant où cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit, il s'en voulut de tant de suspicion.

« Mais surtout, vous êtes des créatures diurnes. Le noir de la forêt nous sera peut-être utile. »

Ah. C'était donc ça, la source de son malaise. Draco, depuis quelques années, pour ne pas dire depuis toujours, craignait la nuit. Il faisait de nombreux cauchemars, et il avait besoin d'une veilleuse. Arrivé à Poudlard, les cauchemars avaient cessé, mais il déprimait en hiver, et tombait vite malade. Le retour des jours ensoleillés lui faisait le plus grand bien, et il rechargeait ses batteries par de longues promenades autour du lac.

Ce n'est pas qu'il aimait le soleil. Il avait _besoin_ du soleil pour vivre. Et maintenant qu'il avait subi son Eveil, cette sensation s'était renforcée.

Ils se turent pendant de longues minutes, l'adrénaline leurs donnant l'énergie nécessaire à avancer en trottant. Mais bientôt les ronces et la fatigue commencèrent à avoir raison de Draco, au fur et à mesure que l'adrénaline quittait ses veines. Et puis son pantalon tout juste reprisé était à nouveau déchiré, et il restait parfois accroché, trébuchait sur des racines, et il commençait doucement à s'énerver parce qu'Harry serrait son poignet sans délicatesse et sa main dormait. Il se sentait perdre son souffle, presque à s'étouffer. Sa gorge était tellement sèche qu'il peinait à déglutir.

Il entra dans une sorte de transe, en pilote automatique, des pensées sans queue-ni-tête tournèrent dans son esprit tourmenté par la fatigue, se faisant tirer avec brutalité par un Harry en mode Auror traqué qui ne diminuait pas le rythme soutenu de sa marche.

On aurait dit un surhomme. Il avait suivi un entrainement poussé, bien sûr, il était formé à tenir un poste d'observation toute une nuit à moins vingt degrés alors qu'il neigeait et ventait, ou encore à courir pendant des heures lors des poursuites de criminels. Mais cela restait un exploit aux yeux du Veela. Lui n'était pas capable de faire ça. Harry ne pouvait pas essayer de le comprendre un peu ? Il ne pouvait pas un peu ralentir enfin !

Son cœur se serra. Tout ça à cause de cette malédiction à la con. Si elle n'avait pas existé, si personne n'en avait eu connaissance, alors Harry ne serait pas en danger ainsi par sa faute. De par sa propre existence même. Oui, si Draco n'était pas né, il n'aurait jamais mis l'homme qu'il aimait en danger.

Il se saisit. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait d'un coup ? Dépressif et résigné comme ça, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il était méchant. Ingrat. Malhonnête. Hautain. Mais il était devenu combatif et réaliste. Ce qui était fait était fait, on ne pouvait pas changer le passé. Mais on pouvait améliorer le futur. Alors il se battrait pour ne pas être un poids pour Harry. Et il vivrait, quoiqu'il advienne, quelles que soient les souffrances à endurer. Il n'était peut-être pas formé comme un Auror, mais il avait quelques tours dans son sac, et il n'était pas une tapette sans défense. Il savait se battre. Harry lui avait appris, un peu. Il devait reprendre confiance en lui. Parce qu'avant d'être un Veela, il était le descendant de la glorieuse famille Malfoy, par Salazard !

Il se devait de faire honneur à ses parents et ses ancêtres, même s'ils avaient menti. Il les avait pardonnés. Oh, pas tout de suite, non. Cela avait pris du temps. Autant de temps qu'il en avait eu besoin pour tomber amoureux du Golden Boy. Après, il leurs avait presque été reconnaissant. Parce qu'il avait cette chance, et cette malédiction, de connaître l'amour, même s'il était à sens unique.

Il devait arrêter d'avoir peur. Enfin, la peur lui sauvait souvent les miches en fait. Mais il devait avoir plus d'assurance. Il était là pour protéger son compagnon. Son ADN était dévoué à cette tâche. Il était plus puissant qu'un sorcier moyen. Et il avait Harry.

Il carra les épaules et se reprit. Il vérifia s'ils n'étaient pas suivi mais se sentit ridicule parce qu'il n'y voyait goutte, et se résigna à écouter attentivement les bruits de la forêt. Elle était silencieuse, mais pas lourde de menace. C'était le silence des animaux qui se cachaient de ces intrus. Il osa alors ouvrir la bouche. Il avait besoin d'entendre sa voix, de se rassurer, et surtout, de le soutenir.

« Tu sais, je n'ai jamais su ce qui s'était passé lorsque j'ai été plongé dans le Sommeil de Cent ans. »

Harry fut tellement surpris qu'il le regarda par-dessus son épaule précédemment déboîtée, les sourcils tellement haut que ses lunettes avait glissé sur son nez cabossé.

« Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? » Mais le regard presque suppliant de Draco lui répondit.

« Tu veux vraiment savoir ? » Draco hocha fermement la tête, les lèvres pincées et les sourcils froncés. Harry regarda à nouveau devant lui, sa marche ralentissant sensiblement. Draco en soupira presque de soulagement. Ses pieds le faisaient terriblement souffrir, il avait des crampes aux orteils et ses mollets le piquaient tels des centaines de fourmis, une par coupure.

« Malfoy, c'est… difficile pour moi d'en parler. Ça a été très éprouvant, pour tout le monde d'ailleurs. D'abord, ton coma artificiel. Si je ne te touchais pas, tu sombrais dans la folie. Je t'avais laissé cinq minutes Malfoy. Vraiment pas longtemps. Ça a été si vite, je ne savais pas, je – je ne m'y attendais pas. Je regrette tellement. Mais j'avais besoin de sortir. Tu étais tellement chiant avec moi, j'avais besoin d'une pause. Mais tu étais juste toi-même. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme un gamin égocentrique. » Il s'interrompit, le temps de rassembler ses pensées.

« Et puis, ça a été la folie. Je n'avais jamais vu Pomfresh dans un état pareil. Elle était tellement paniquée et démunie. Jamais elle n'avait dû faire face à un cas aussi difficile. On est arrivé en courant et on a vu… l'horreur. Du sang partout sur les draps et le sol. Surtout sur toi. Je ne sais toujours pas comment tu as fait pour te mutiler ainsi. Tu ne sentais plus rien, tu n'aurais même pas dû pouvoir te saisir d'un objet contondant, et encore moins avoir su où taillader. On ne saura jamais ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Draco resta muet d'horreur. Il ne se souvenait absolument de rien. Il n'aurait pas su répondre aux interrogations douloureuses d'Harry, même s'il l'avait voulu de tout son être. Il lui pressa la main, l'encourageant à poursuivre son récit.

« Je ne pouvais pas te toucher. Si je le faisais, tu te réveillais, et tu avais mal. C'était… pénible de te voir comme ça. J'étais déchiré. Te sauver de la douleur ou de la folie ? La potion a été la seule solution. Ta mère et moi avons fomenté un plan pour t'emmener au Berceau, parce que personne ne venait te chercher, et le temps manquait. Et c'est là que tes chers amis de Serpentard ont voulu nous faire tuer. »

* * *

7 juin 1999

« NON ! ARRÊTEZ ! »

Cette exclamation suivait un bruit de verre brisé assourdissant. Le champ de force se disloquait autour d'eux. La première chose que vit Harry, ce fut le regard furieux puis paniqué de la directrice de Poudlard. La première chose qu'il sentit par contre, ce fut la douleur. Toute la magie qu'il avait rassemblée pour donner de la puissance à Malfoy senior menaçait de s'échapper. Le champ n'étant plus là pour catalyser cette puissance, elle fuyait par toutes les fentes.

Alors Harry devait la contenir, sinon tout le monde allait mourir dans un rayon de cinq cent mètres, ce qui englobait une aile du château. D'un coup, il ordonna à la magie sauvage de toute sa volonté de lui revenir. C'était comme quand le sang revenait dans un membre endormi. En cent fois pire. Il voulut hurler, mais ne put que tomber à genoux la bouche grande ouverte dans un cri muet, lâchant Malfoy qui tomba comme une marionnette sans fils sur le sol, dans une position étrange et surement inconfortable. Lui se contenta de se replier sur le flanc en une boule tremblante de sueurs froides.

Hermione le regardait, horrifiée. Ron la retint de le toucher et s'empressa de faire apparaître une couverture qu'il lança plus qu'il ne déposa sur Harry. Il savait ce qui se passerait. Lui-même avait failli mettre l'arme à gauche la première fois que c'était arrivé. Pendant ce temps-là, trois jeunes adolescents à la cravate verte et argent assistaient au spectacle, bouches-bée.

« ESPECES D'IMBECILES ! COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS INTERROMPRE UN RITUEL DE LA SORTE ! ETES-VOUS INCONSCIENTS ! NE VOUS AVONS-NOUS DONC RIEN N'INCULQUE APRES TANT D'ANNEES ENTRE CES MURS ! C'EST UNE REGLE DES PLUS ELEMENTAIRES A RESPECTER ! »

Pendant que Pansy, Blaise et Nott se faisaient remonter les bretelles par une McGo déchaînée, le monde d'Harry tournait et s'obscurcissait, se concentrant en un point de douleur ultime, comme un couteau planté en plein cœur. Harry n'avait jamais eu de couteau dans le cœur, mais il était certain qui si ça devait lui arriver un jour, cela ressemblerait surement à ça. Il avait froid. Puis terriblement chaud. Il avait tellement mal qu'il en avait la nausée. Il n'allait pas pouvoir tout récupérer, impossible. Il allait lâcher, et tout exploserait ! Oh Merlin, ayez pitié, il était sur le point de lâcher !

« Monsieur Potter ! Vous m'entendez ? Regardez-moi. Fixez mon doigt. Je sais ce que c'est. Fixez-le, cela va aller mieux. Concentrez-vous bien. Écoutez ma voix. » Et Harry, dans un état de semi-conscience, fit ce que Lucius lui dictait de faire. Peu à peu, il oublia la douleur, se concentrant sur quelque chose d'autre. L'homme devant lui faisait des mouvements lents de l'index, comme s'il désirait l'hypnotiser.

Harry ferma fort les yeux, et retint sa respiration. « J'ai réussi. Je l'ai fait traverser. » Il se détendit d'un coup. Le soulagement fut si intense que des larmes lui brulèrent les yeux. Tremblant de tous ses membres, il respira fort pour se calmer, et se leva. Narcissa avait posé sur ses genoux la tête du Veela endormi.

Furibond, il s'avança vers le groupe figé, ignorant les vitupérations de son professeur, et se jeta sur sa proie. D'un coup de baguette il ligota Pansy et la suspendit dans les airs, envoya Nott dans les orties d'un autre, et donna un coup de pied dans la rotule de Blaise, qui s'écroula. C'était le seul qui avait sorti sa baguette, c'était vraisemblablement lui qui avait lancé un sort contre le champ de force, et l'avait ainsi brisé. Ce champ était fait pour contenir quelque chose, l'empêcher de sortir. Pas empêcher quelque chose d'entrer, et c'était là sa faiblesse.

Harry était pâle de fureur, mais surtout, il était sous le choc. Il avait failli tuer tout le monde, et ce, à cause de ces idiots incapables. Ses poings tremblaient de colère, il s'étouffait de rage.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? Vous savez ce que vous avez fait ? Vous venez de signer l'arrêt de mort de Malfoy avec vos conneries ! Alors ? Répondez ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris bon sang ! »

Il croisa le regard de chacun, attendant une réponse. Et elle avait intérêt à lui plaire, sinon il ne donnait pas cher de leur peau. Nott avait récupéré plus vite que les deux autres, et s'approcha doucement. Il s'accroupit auprès d'un Blaise gémissant, et l'aida à se relever, lui passant un bras sous l'épaule. Il fixa gravement Harry droit dans les yeux, les traits tirés d'inquiétude, mais le menton relevé en signe de défi, digne.

« Draco est notre ami. On ne le laissera plus tomber. Là où il va, on ira. Tu peux bien comprendre ça, Potter. »

Le silence qui suivit fut long. Puis Harry baissa sa baguette, très las. « Putain. Vous faites chier. » Pansy atterrit maladroitement dans le bras libre du Serpentard blond. Il tourna son regard vers ses deux meilleurs amis de toujours, et son cœur se comprima dans sa poitrine, y répandant sa chaleur. Il repensa à tous ses camarades qui l'avaient toujours soutenu, quoiqu'il advienne, même en ne sachant rien de ses activités. Ils avaient toujours cru en lui. Et il avait bien saisi la nuance dans les mots de Nott. « On ne le laissera _plus_ tomber. » Parce qu'en sixième année, Draco avait été seul.

Hermione s'approcha craintivement, et il écarta les bras. Elle poussa un glapissement de joie et s'y jeta, le serrant fort. « Harry, ne me fais PLUS JAMAIS une frayeur pareille, tu m'entends ? Ce n'est pas maintenant que tu as échappé sept fois à la mort que tu dois t'imaginer avoir les neuf vies d'un chat. » Il sourit tendrement, lui soufflant un tendre « Oui Mione » à l'oreille, et respira profondément son parfum rassurant.

Sans la lâcher, il fixa les trois inconscients de son regard dur.

« Je comprends ça. Mais nous en parlerons plus tard. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pensé à vous tenir au courant de son état. Il ne m'en a jamais parlé. Il est… très malade. Je dois l'emmener dans le seul endroit où l'on puisse le soigner. Nous reviendrons bientôt, je vous en fais la promesse. Nous devons passez nos ASPICS après tout, n'est-ce pas Mione ? »

Elle se dégagea d'un coup d'épaule de ses bras, le fusillant du regard, mais avec le sourire aux lèvres. Puis elle fronça les sourcils, ses yeux se posant derrière Harry. Il savait ce qu'elle regardait avec angoisse. Lui-même n'osait pas se retourner, de peur de perdre le contrôle. Il inspira profondément, et se mit à reculer vers sa cible. Tout en marchant, il expliqua :

« Je ne peux plus prendre le risque d'assembler autant de pouvoir. J'ai été fragilisé par ce qui vient de se passer, je vais mettre trop de temps à récupérer et on ne peut pas se permettre d'attendre. Hey, les Serpentards. Ils vous expliqueront ce qui arrive à Malfoy. » Puis, se tournant vers Ron et Hermione, il ajouta un bref « Les gars, je suis désolé. »

D'un geste vif il se retourna et se saisit de la chemise de Draco Malfoy, le hissa sur son épaule, sa tête cognant douloureusement contre son dos. Il ignora le regard affolé de Narcissa puis se concentra sur sa destination, le feu de la magie courant à nouveau dans ses veines.

Dans un bruyant PLOP ils disparurent.

* * *

Alors ? Alors ? Qui vont-ils rencontrer dans les bois en 2004 ? Que s'est-il passé lors du transplanage d'urgence d'Harry en 1999 ? Oui je sais, ce n'était pas vraiment une tentative d'assassinat de la part des amis de Draco, mais c'était pour brouiller les pistes ahah xD

Enfin soit, que pensez-vous tout court ?

Encore pardon pour les fautes d'orthographe et de frappe, et à la prochaine !

Melow


End file.
